Discordant
by Has gone to play in Traffic
Summary: Discord is still not accepted and is feeling quite rebellious. After being changed an alicorn by Princess Luna. He gets a lot of attention from other mares including Princess Celestia. When Discord starts having weird dreams, he fears there is more to do with being turned into an alicorn than he originally thought.
1. Prologue

**All Characters belong to Hasbro, Discordant is just Discord's alicorn name. This is my first fan-fic, don't judge.**

Prologue

Discord is having trouble fitting in (with the main six who still don't trust him and every other pony who is frightened by his appearance). After consulting with princess Luna, he changes himself into an alicorn, this does not turn out exactly the way he wanted it to and ends up in some tight spots. [Fluttercord/Dislestia] Rated M, cause I feel like it. Swearing and suggestive themes.

"Once upon a time, in a far away land there lived a…..You know what….screw it….this story is already booooooring! Let's spice it up a bit shall we!"

"To start off, my name is Discord, and I will be narrating this story. But it will be narrated in the 3rd person because WHAT'S THE FUN IN MAKING SENSE!"

"Before I start I would just like to say that this is 100% accurate and not at all made to favor me or make everyone else look bad. Well...here it is, the story of Discordant."


	2. Arguement

Discord tried to drown out the sounds of all the senators and rich ponies argueing about problems and social issues and yada yada yada.

"Discord, are you even listening!" Discords turns to see a quite pissed off Celestia glaring at him. Everypony stops talking and looks his way.

Discord smiles and replies "Of course not, this is boring, why would I." DIscord snaps his claw and a sundae appears in his paw, a straw hat on his head and he is instantly lying on a beach chair.

"Why do I even have to take part in this anyway, it's not like you weren't able to figure this stuff out while I was trapped in stone." Discord spat.

Celestia could feel the malice in his words but ignored it. "Because, with you being reformed, your magic can fix the broken buildings from the earthquake in Manehattan, replenish the lost crops in Ponyville and help the…."

Celestia was interrupted by a series of snaps coming from Discord.

"Done, done, and done, can I go now." Discord couldn't help but smirk knowing that she would have to let him leave now.

Celestia glared at Discord and through clenched teeth muttered "yes, you can leave."

Without a moment of hesitation, Discord was gone from site with a snap of his tail, being too lazy as he is too lift his paw.

"This meeting is dismissed" Celestia walked out of the meeting room. She had not gone far before one of the guards came up to her with a message.

"Princess, your advisors have asked me to inform you that you need to prepare for the gala which is coming up in a week."

Celestia silently cursed. She had almost forgotten about that. "I will get right to work after I have a talk with a certain draconequus."

Celestia sent the guard along his way then proceeded toward Luna's room.

Luna was woke up with a groan. "Just five more minutes….stop poking me. She opened her eyes to see a concerned Celestia standing over her.

Luna cheeks flushed red. "Let's forgot I ever said that, what's the matter Celestia?"

"I think it's Discord, he's getting more rebellious everyday, I don't understand, he's reformed, he has friends, a beautiful castle to live in...what more could he want."

Luna looked quizzingly at Celestia, "have you two been arguing again?"

"Sorta, but I don't understand why he is being so ignorant and selfish. I thought you could help me Luna, as much as I hate bringing this up, you're the only other pony that has been imprisoned for a thousand years maybe you know something that might be causing this?" Celestia looked sheepishly at the ground, a little embarrassed for bringing the subject up.

A dark blue hoof gripping he shoulder signalled it was okay.

Luna looked down "I don't think so, maybe you should loosen up on him a little, you hardly let him leave the castle, and it's not like you have the power to stop him if he wanted to. For some reason or another he is obeying you even if he doesn't want or have too."

"Do you know why?"

Luna though for a moment. "I'm not sure. But I think I might know why he is so rebellious and uncooperative at meeting."

A spark of hope could be seen in Celestia's eyes. "Please enlighten me."

"The difference between me and him being banished is that when I came back, I was accepted and forgiven. Discord on the other hand is still hated and looked on with disgust. A big factor being his appearance. He must feel like he doesn't fit in and is hated. So being the Discord that he is, if others are gonna hate him, then why not hate them back. You see where I'm going?"

Celestia stood silently for a moment processing what Luna just said "It made lots of sense indeed. "Luna, do you think we should let Discord leave for a month or two...you know as free time for all he has done?"

"That would be a great idea! I will inform him now"

"Luna, you know we can…."

Luna dashed out the room before Celestia could finish.

"...summon him"

Celestia chuckled a little, even though he sister was over a thousand years old, she could still act like a child. Celestia opened her wings and decided to follow her. It wouldn't hurt to go find Discord and tell him in person.


	3. There and Back Again

Discord was sleeping on a cotton candy cloud. He had been asleep for no more than thirty minutes when he saw Luna and Celestia flying towards him.

Discord groaned and scowled at the two. "Can't I get a moment of peace without you two always asking me for something!"

Celestia ignored the offensive facial expression he sent her and proceeded to explain why the had come.

"After talking with Luna and seeing all that you have done since you have been reformed, we have decided to allow you two months to go free and do what you want."

Discord shot up from his cotton candy cloud, eyes widening with disbelief. He stared at the two alicorns, trying to determine and see any clues that this might be a joke of some sort. He found none.

"You're…. Not joking...are you?" he stammered.

Celestia and Luna simultaneously shook their heads. "This is no joke, Luna helped me see how much we have used you with so little reward and how cooperative you have….."

"ABOUT TIME! See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya! Discord snapped his paw and a suitcase appeared in one hand and a fedora on his head. Discord tipped his hat to the two princesses and was gone with a snap of his tail.

Celestia couldn't help but feel a bit insulted by his interruption. On the other hand, Luna couldn't help but smile at his theatrics. They, to her, were quite amusing.

"You know, we forgot to tell Discord not to cause chaos, as I recall you said he could do whatever he wanted."

Celestia immediately face-hoofed "Fuck"

Luna burst out laughing "If...only he….could...see your...expression right….now!" Luna struggled to say between laughs.

"If he causes any trouble, I will find him" Celestia growled.

...

Discord's first destination was the crystal empire. He decided he would rest for a few days before stirring up chaos. On the fifth day, he couldn't help but feel that something was out of place.

Discord checked himself, all his mismatch body parts were in place which rules out irony. Discord then realized what it was, his best friend Fluttershy was not here. He considered teleporting her to him right now but decided against it because he did not know what she was doing at the moment and prefered not to get her mad at him.

Discord sighed. He was about to go back to sleep when he saw an alicorn flying towards him. Discord groaned "What is it with all these alicorn princesses coming to me, am I that sexy."

Princess Cadance rolled her eyes, "I'm married, and no. I came to talk about something else, I felt I very powerful surge of love come from you just now. Why is that?"

"I don't know, maybe a pegasus flew by" Discord scoffed

Cadance stared at Discord for a moment "no, it's definitely coming from you. Is it possible that the Spirit of chaos is in love?!" Cadance smirked at Discord.

"Of course not" Discord snapped "I am incapable of love, I was only thinking about my…...friend Fluttershy…." Discord mind seemed to drift off at those last few words, maybe he wanted her as more than just a friend.

Candace looked at Discord knowingly, "I'm the princess of love, you can't hide this from me. If you love this mare, then you should go spend more time with her, who knows, she may come to love you too."

For a moment there seemed to be a hope radiating from Discord's eyes, then they went dark red, even darker than normal. He turned to Cadance.

"Have you seen me. No one can love this." He gestured pointing to himself.

Cadance had slightly recoiled in fear after seeing the look in Discord's eyes.

Cadance ignored her fear and walked up to Discord and put a hoof on his shoulder, "Of course someone can love you, who knows, she could love you right now, you two do spend an awful lot of time together."

Discord turned away and shook a her hoof off his shoulder "yeah right, no one could love somepony that looks like me" he scoffed.

A lightbulb appeared above Discord's head. "unless...I do something about it." Discord grabbed it and took a bite then threw it behind him where it exploded knocking several pegasi out of flight. Discord smiled at the screams he heard as the pegasus were falling while princess Cadance rushed off to save them.

A reminder of the good old days never hurt anypony. He thought. Discord teleported back to Canterlot. Causing chaos will have to be put on hold. He thought, I have a new problem to deal with.

 **If I'm not updating anytime soon, It's because I'm busy playing in Traffic. :D You can wait.**


	4. Reformation

**The chapters are going to start becoming longer and I'm going to up date less. I plan on Going Sky diving with out a Parachute. :D Paying more to play with death.**

Discord appeared in Canterlot's well known castle. He floated around aimlessly for a bit looking for princess Celestia. Question...well more like demand already formulated in his mind.

After about an hour of not being able to find her, he was about to teleport her to him when he glanced to the left and spotted princess Luna's room.

Discord smirked, might as well, I could also get a prank in too.

Luna opened her eyes to see Discord's beady red pupils and face right above hers.

"AHHHHHHH" Luna screamed and teleported herself away, because of the shock she did not see where she teleported and ended up stumbling out the window.

She caught herself and recovered from the shock. As she floated back up and through the window to her room she saw Discord rolling on floor laughing his head off…freaky enough...literally.

I didn't...haha….even have to use….MAGIC! Discord managed between laughs.

Luna rolled her eyes and shot a bolt of lightning at Discord who managed to teleport out of the way just in time.

"Hey! You trying to kill me or something, it's not like you could even if you tried." Discord scowled.

"Nah, I just wanted my revenge. Why are you in my room and what do you want?"

Discord smirked as he remembered why he came in the first place. "I couldn't find Celestia" Discord conjured an image of Celestia looking quite dumb with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

Luna stiffed a laugh at the image and held her regal attitude.

Discord continued "So I came to ask you, since we have more in common anyway. Can you change me into an alicorn, as powerful as my magic is, I can't do it alone, half the reason being I'm not an alicorn."

Luna stood with her mouth agape. Discord laughed at her expression. It was only when a camera appeared in Discord's paw and claw that she was able to force a straight face once again.

"Awww, I needed a picture of that, your expression was priceless" Discord emphasised his point by throwing a bag of bits at Luna's hooves.

"No" Luna stated while stuffing the bag of bits under her bed, then turning back to Discord. "Why would you want to be an alicorn and why would I help you?"

Discord pointed to himself. "I suppose this answers question one."

"Yes, I suppose, and once again, why would I help you?" Luna raised her eyebrow waiting for an answer.

Discord look at Luna's bed then back at her. "One, all those bits I gave you, and two, I've done so much for you girls, why not return the favor?"

Luna looked sheepishly at Discord. Then smirked. "Are you sure this Isn't for somepony at the gala coming up?"

Discord growled, "why does everypony assume that, and no, I forgot the gala was even coming up."

Luna looked at Discord smugly. "If you admit that this is for a special somepony and who it is I'll help you."

Discord scowled at Luna "fine, but if you tell anyone, I'll personally send you back to the moon for a whole lot longer than an eon. It's Fluttershy."

Luna laughed to mask the hurt in her voice. "Who knew that Celesta assigning you to her would make the Spirit of Chaos develope feelings. I will keep my word."

A swirling gray and white light formed on Luna's horn and fired at Discord as her snapped his paw.

Discord clenched his teeth in pain as his body began changing shape. His paw and claws were replaced with hooves. Yet he could somehow still snap his hoof which even confused the Lord of Chaos himself.

Discord snapped up a mirror and looked at himself. Through the reflection he could she Luna blushing. He was confused to why until he got a good look at himself. "Oh My Chaos" were the only words that could manage to come out of his mouth.

To this he clamped a hoof over his mouth. His voice had changed. It had more of a constant tone. Smooth and masculine. The kind that puts goosebumps down your forehooves.

Discord looked at himself closely. His fur was a dark grey color, his black mane in a bun behind his head with the rest draping down below it and some over the sides of his shoulders giving him a kinda sexy samurai look. His eyes were now turquoise and his snaggle tooth had shrunken into a normal sized stallion tooth. He was notable still tall he could tell he was still taller than Celestia which caused him to smirk. He had a horn and wings too. His cutie mark being a jumble of swirling colors.

Discord turned around to see Luna had turned away. "Hey Luna!"

"Yeah" Luna answered without turning.

"How do I look?" Discord asked smugly

"Fine, we need to come up with a backstory" Luna managed to turn around, her blush dissipating. But once she got another look at Discord she decided that using magic would be better. She quickly disguised the color rising to her face.

Discord smirked knowingly remembering the blush she had that he saw through the mirror. Discord decided to have a little fun with the situation.

The draconequus trotted up to Luna shaking his mane while doing so, he stood up next to her and purred in her ear. "Like something you see _Luna_?"

The way he said her name sent shivers up her spine. Even her magic had trouble disguising her blush. "D-discord...we r-really need a...b-backstory" Luna stammered.

"Fine, way to ruin my fun" Discord walked back a bit and sat down across from Luna. He summoned a cotton candy cloud which rain chocolate milk into a cup. Discord picked up the cup with his magic using his horn.

This is going to take a while to get used to, Discord thought while sipping from the cup. "So Luna, what is my backstory gonna be?"

Luna sat down and started. "You are the prince of the evergreen from a thousand years ago, you have been under a sleeping spell and have finally awoken to see your kingdom now a dark forest. So you have been looking for a place to stay till you can regenerate the power to reform a new kingdom.

Discord patiently listened, which is quite rare, his patience died out after the first time he was trapped in stone. "So what is my name, how about Vel'koz!?"

Luna shook her head. "We need something more like you, something that doesn't have to make you get used to a whole new name, how about Discordant?"

Discord thought for a moment, "I guess that could work. Do you think you could introduce me at the gala tomorrow? Since nopony knows me yet."

"Yeah sure I guess so...shouldn't we inform Celestia though?"

"Nah, I wanna see if she reacts the same way you did when you saw me. I gotta go prepare, I will see you tomorrow." Discord stood up and walked out the room, but right before leaving. He flashed a wink at Luna.

Luna spell could no longer hold her blush, her face turned redder than a tomato. "Damn, I am so gonna get him back for this" Luna growled. But to be honest, he is kinda hot Luna thought as she crawled back into bed.

"I guess I still have an hour or two left to sleep, damn I wasted three hours, I'm gonna have to take a nap before the gala tomorrow considering Discord is gonna be up to antics. I really hope he will behave", Luna thought. I have to remind him of his motivation tomorrow too.

"It's gonna take awhile to remember to keep calling him Discordant, oh well, I'll get used to it soon enough." Luna drifted off to sleep still thinking over how tomorrow's events will turn out.

 **Soon the freaky dreams are gonna start coming, those ones contain all the fighting blood and death, it's really cool.**


	5. The Gala

**Okay, I'm back, I need more REVIEWS! BTW SHOUT OUT TO PEN VS. SWORD! Go read his stories, they are really good. On to the story.**

Celestia stood by the door waiting for the main six to arrive for the gala. She glanced at her hoof watch. Considering Twilight and her time keeping they should be here about now. Celestia thought.

She looked to see a flash of light and all the girls arrive. Celestia looked over them.

They all looked Beautiful and regal. Had she not know better she would have thought them all the be royals.

Twilight wore a purple and violet dress with red stars that matched her cutie mark. Fluttershy wore a green and buttercream colored dress. Rainbow Dash wore a blue dress with white lace over the shoulders. Rarity had outdone herself, a gorgeous white dress, she couldn't even find the right words to describe the beauty of the white and purple dress that she wore. Pinky pie wore a more simple a mobile blue dress which she probably needed considering how much she moves around. Applejack was not wearing her hat and had her hair in a bun with a green dress, the color similar to Fluttershy's but the slightly different.

"Hello Girls, you all look beautiful."

"Thank you princess Celestia, Rarity designed all our dresses."

"No need to be so formal Twilight, you are a princess too."

Twilight looked down sheepishly, "force of habit."

Pinkie started jumping up and down energetically. "I wanna party already,can we go in, please please please please please!?"

Celestia laughed at Pinkie's antics, "yes girls, go on and enter many handsome stallions are eager to see you all."

"Will Discord be there?" Fluttershy spoke quietly.

Celestia looked down at the mare. "I'm sorry, he will not be there, we let him go on vacation after all he has done for us, he should be back in out two months, also he never was the special event type of stallion."

"That's okay" Fluttershy muttered sadly.

Celestia stepped aside to let the girls in but before they were out of hearing shouted "Oh, Luna mentioned that she would be introducing a special guest, even I don't know who, she should be starting in about five minutes. I want you all to be up front, so you should all make your way to the stage now. I will join you there in a moment."

Twilight smiled back at Celestia. "We will, thank you"

…..

Discordant stood with Luna behind the stage curtain.

"Come out when I call your name, you ready Discordant?"

Discordant smirked, "you should be more worried that I don't walk out to early, you know I can't resist the attention."

Luna laughed "try to keep that ego of yours down a bit too. You don't wanna give away who you are so soon, remember you have two months before anyone expects you back."

"Yeah, yeah I know, I won't blow it, anyway, do I look okay?"

Luna looked up at Discordant in his tuxedo. She smiled knowing her anti-blush spell was working. "Yeah, you look great, let's get this show on the road."

Luna disappeared onto the other side of the curtain. Discord waited for his name. The suspense was killing him, how would people react to seeing him now, except they wouldn't know it was him.

"And now, presenting Long-lost Prince Discordant, of the Evergreen."

Luna booming voice interrupted his thoughts, "well here goes Discordant muttered before casting a quick smoke spell so that the ponies would see all of him at once instead of slowing as he would if he walked out from behind the curtain.

…..

"I didn't know there was a prince of the Evergreen before it became a forest" Twilight muttered while listening to Luna's introduction. "I need to do more research on this, ask him a few questions."

"Who cares when he's from" Rarity interrupted staring at the stage dreamily, "I've never seen a male alicorn, I wonder if he's handsome?"

"I hope he's nice, I mean...since we are gonna be showing him around an-."

"Shhh shhh Fluttershy! He's coming out." Rarity squealed.

"And now, Presenting, the long-lost Prince Discordant, of the Evergreen."

There was a puff of smoke. And there stood the handsome stallion any of the mane six had ever seen. His sleek grey skin with a regal tuxedo and that draped off with ending spikes in a gothic sort of way. His flowing black mane, partly in a bun and part flowing short down his shoulders and sides of his neck. Grey horn and large wings spread wide to show his true magnificence.

Twilight's mouth gaped open. He was even taller than Celestia.

Rarity almost fainted and the blush could be clearly seen on her face. "He's so handsome" she muttered.

He flashed a wink in their direction which caused all of them to blush, even Rainbow, who tried her hardest to show any sign of weakness to his looks.

The sounds of mares fainting could be heard as he made his way down the stage toward the mane six and Celestia.

Twilight turned to see Celestia trying her hardest to hide her blush. Twilight watched as the towering Discordant walked past her and the mane six while looking at them. She turned to hide her blush as he made his way to Celestia.

Discordant bent over and took Celestia's hoof and kissed it, She had her head turned to hide her blush as he did so. Her face as red as a tomato.

"It is a pleasure to meet all you beautiful mares. Princess Celestia I presume?"

"Y-yes" Celestia stammered.

Twilight's jaw hit the floor, had Celestia just stammered, who is this stallion, and is he really that good looking to make Celestia stammer.

As prince Discordant dropped her hoof Celestia was able to recompose herself. "These are the mane six, saviors of Equestria and bearers of the elements of harmony. They will be showing you around...and me!" Celestia covered her mouth at her outburst and excused herself momentarily blushing in embarrassment.

Discordant turned to the mane six, he smirked seeing all of them clearly blushing. He decided to have a little fun with them.

"It is a _pleasure_ to meet you all." Discordant said.

The way he said that word sent shivers down all their spines.

Applejack leaned over to Rainbow and whispered while blushing, "even his voice is kinda sexy."

"I know, it's giving me goosebumps" Rainbow responded.

Discordant turned his head to the side and lay down on his forehooves and back hooves so that he was their height.

"I can see that you all are curious to what I am and how I am the only male alicorn, so how about a few things to clear away those curiosities. Would any of you like to feel my fur or mane?" Discordant smirked.

Twilight froze up. The audacity of this Discordant is just unbelievable, yet tempting too.

The mane six looked at Discordant quizzingly and somewhat scared.

Discordant looked down sadly. "I sorry I'm being so forward, but you must understand, it has been about a thousand years since I've been around any mare, especially ones as beautiful as you six, and I don't exactly remember how to act."

Discordant started to stand up but a hoof on his shoulder stopped him dead in his tracks. "That was a close one" Discordant thought before turning his head to see Fluttershy's hoof on his shoulder.

He stared at her shocked, she was blushing, one hoof running through his hair and the other rubbing the fur on his shoulder. He was wondering why she would touch him and then realized he was so damn sexy. He smirked at the thought.

He suddenly felt Fluttershy's hooves jerking away from him. Then he realized he was purring. Discordant blushed, luckily it was hidden by his mane.

Twilight thought she saw prince Discordant blush but thought against it.

All the mares shivered at the sound of him purring and Fluttershy went beat red.

Discordant chuckled. "It's been so long since I've had anypony touch me, let alone a beautiful mare as yourself, couldn't help myself, anypony else?"

As Discordant waited to see if any others would caress his fur and mane the rest of the mane six questioned Fluttershy.

"How did he feel?" questioned Applejack. "He looks really soft" stated Rainbow, "Me next, me next!" Hopped Pinkie.

Fluttershy blushed "H-his fur is….softer than a pillow, and h-his mane is…..like silk…."

As soon as the words left her mouth the other girls walked over to Discordant to see for themselves, of course asking for permission again beforehand, which they were granted.

Discordant laughed a little and some of their expressions at feeling him, he had to control the urge to snap up a camera and take pictures.

Rarity's mouth was hanging open, Pinkie was already hugging him, which was a little awkward but he dismissed the thought.

Rainbow's eyes went wide. Applejack kept bringing her hoof back after touching him for a second, then touching his fur again, like it was giving off an electric shock. Which did not sound like a bad idea.

After they were done Discordant stood back up to his full high towering over them. As he was using his making to put back his hair in his prior position he glanced over to see them all miserable to hide their blushes.

Discordant smiled, "would any of you like a drink?"

"Yes please!" was the simultaneous response.

As Discordant left to get their drinks he cast a spell to enhance his hearing to listen to what they said.

"His fur is so soft! Pinkie giggled.

"I know, I could make a dress or robe out of it!" Discordant decided that it would be best to avoid Rarity's boutique after that statement.

"I wonder which one of us he will ask to dance with him" Twilight wondered aloud.

"He seems nice" Fluttershy smiled.

"I bet he will ask me cause I'm the strongest." Rainbow triumphantly stated.

"Ya right sugarcube, I think he will ask Twilight, because she is also an alicorn, and most of the princes we have met have always just been about themselves and the prettiest mares or the alicorns. Remember Blueblood?"

All the girls nodded in agreement, "well he did offer us all drinks" Fluttershy mentioned.

Twilight nodded, "I guess you're right, we will have to see."

Discordant decided he will have to up his game on the generosity.

Discordant walked back and handed them all their drinks. To which he heard many "thank you's" in gratitude.

As the girls drank their drinks Discordant looked around the room.

He saw Celestia looking at him. He flashed her a wink and she turned away blushing. He chuckled at her reaction, this was definitely gonna be the best two months ever.

He could see many stallions looking at him, eyes filled with jealousy.

Discordant looked down sadly. Even with his new look, ponies still looked at him with hatred. Even with the stone wall he built around his heart some things like these still hurt him.

"What's wrong sugarcube?" The mane six turned toward Applejack and Discordant.

Discordant looked down at Applejack, the question snapping out of his thoughts. "Oh, just thinking of all the ponies that I used to know and will never see again." Discordant lied.

Pinkie laid a hoof on his shoulder, which was harder than she thought it would be considering his height. "It's alright, I'm sure those ponies still love you wherever they are and you now have all of us as new friends."

Discordant smiled, then his ears pricked up. His favorite song started playing. Which was also the first slow song of the night.

Discordant looked back down at the mane six again and smirked. "Since this is my favorite song, it relates a lot to me, I would like to dance with one of you."

Discordant smiled as all their eyes filled with hope and they blushed, some more than others.

"I'm still recovering from my curse so I'm only gonna have enough energy to dance with three mares."

He could see some visible sadness in some of their eyes.

Discordant looked to the side and then walked toward Fluttershy.

"Would you please give me the honor of this dance with you, Fluttershy. I find it only right to return the favor, you were the first one to trust me on my quite forward and absurd request of feeling my fur."

The other five mares jaws' hit the floor. Discordant could hear Rainbow mutter "I guess he's not like Blueblood."

Fluttershy looked at the ground blushing in embarrassment. "I g-guess...I could.."

Discordant smiled and hooked his hoof in hers as they walked onto the dance floor.

Discordant soon realized that this might be a little harder than he thought. He was quite a bit taller than her and it might tire her out to have her stand on her back hooves the whole time.

Discordant decided to wing it, being the chaotic being he is. He was still having quite a lot of trouble not using his magic continuously to give away who he was.

Discordant lifted Fluttershy into the air and pulled her against him, so that she was no longer touching the ground.

She yelped at the sudden movement as she was pulled against him, but soon lost herself in the softness of his fur. Blushing at his touch.

 _Let's dance in style, let's dance for a while,_

 _Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies._

 _Hoping for the best, but expecting the worst,_

 _Are you gonna drop the bomb or not?_

Fluttershy blushed as Discord spun her around pulled her back towards him. Discordant was smiling, he never thought in his wildest dreams that he would ever get to dance with Fluttershy.

 _Let us die young or let us live forever_

 _We don't have the power, but we never say never_

 _Sitting in a sandpit, life is a short trip_

 _The music's for the sad man._

 _Can you imagine when this race is won?_

 _Turn our golden the faces into the sun,_

 _Praising our leaders, we're getting in tune_

 _The music's played by the, the madman._

As Fluttershy was dipped by Discordant she giggled and turned away sheepishly at his smile. With her head turned she got a good look around and saw Celestia with a touch of jealousy on her face.

 _Forever young,_

 _I want to be forever young._

 _Do you really want to live forever?_

 _Forever, and ever_

 _Forever young,_

 _I want to be forever young_

 _Do you really want to live forever?_

 _Forever young._

After seeing the look on Celestia's face, Fluttershy couldn't help but feel bad.

She was just a normal pegasus dancing with last last male alicorn. That should probably be with another alicorn like princess Celestia, Twilight, or Luna.

Fluttershy jump out of Discordants hooves knowing this would hurt him, and flew off toward the garden as fast as she could.

Discordant stood there stunned for a moment, the music stopped and every ponies' attention was on him. He could see the tears running down Fluttershy's face.

The other members of the mane six scowled at him before chasing after their friend.

It took all Discordant had in him to not burst out in anger, and frustration. He could hear ponies whispering about him all around.

Discordant couldn't take it anymore, "ENOUGH!" he shouted with a voice that put princess Celestia and Luna's to shame. "I didn't do anything, she just flew off for some reason, and I'd know why."

Discordant walked off the dance floor, and towards the door, but a hoof stopped him. He turned around to see Celestia blushing.

"I believe you, maybe it was a simple miscommunication between you two. Y-you can still dance with me."

Discordant looked at Celestia, and then took hold of her chin with his hoof and brought her head up. "I guess one dance couldn't hurt, then I need to go clear things up."

Celestia was blushing as red as a tomato at his touch, but hooked hooves with him and they made their way to the dance floor.

Since Celestia was about his height, this made the dancing a lot easier, until now, Discordant had not realized how beautiful Celestia really was.

He would spend most of his time arguing with her and not paying attention the way her multi colored hair flowed or the feel or her lily white fur, and the smile now on her lips.

Discordant felt heat rising to his face but quickly cast a spell to hide it.

Soon the spotlight was back on the two as Discordant twirled and dipped Celestia continuously at different points in the song.

At the end of the song he had dipped her and found himself leaning in for a kiss, she was pulling her head up too return it.

Discordants eyes snapped open "what am I doing" he muttered to himself, he started to lean back as Celestia leaned in more. "What should I do?" he thought.

Discordant quickly gave Celestia a kiss on the forehead causing her eyes to shoot open in embarrassment. He then pulled her back up on her feet.

Celestia felt that she could kick herself. "Dang it."

"What was that?" Discordant looked quizzingly at Celestia.

"Oh, nothing." Celestia quickly responded.

She looked around to see many ponies surrounding the two in a circle. Celestia was brought back to the subject at hand when he spoke.

"Well I have to go deal with some unfinished business. You are quite the dancer Celestia."

Celestia turned red at the comment. "Touche."

Discordant walked out toward the garden, but not before flashing Celestia a trademark wink of his, but turned his head before he could see her reaction.

Discordant smirked, "I could get used to this."

 **YAHHHH! This deserves a celebration. I think I'm gonna go make "another one" while listening to DJ Khaled.**


	6. Author's Note: School

Wazzup peoples! School has started! :P Yeah I know, like wtf. I'm gonna start updating once a week. So updates are gonna be slower. Send in reviews if you like and I might update faster. Maybe for fun, I'll add interruption chapters where Discord and other ponies argue on whether he's telling the story right...maybe. Sound good? Anyway, I have to study for a quiz tomorrow so I can't write anymore, I will post on either Labor day or Tuesday, maybe Wednesday. Keep reading and sending reviews and I'll keep updating, also the writing gets better, this is my first fan-fic so I'm a little rusty on my writing and essay skills. :D


	7. Confrontations

**Some Fluttercord in this chapter, but only mild. ;P**

Fluttershy landed in the garden and curled up in a fetal position crying. She had not been alone for more than a minute when the rest of the mane six arrived to comfort her.

"What's wrong sugarcube." Applejack looked concerned.

"Did he hurt you, because I will make that no good stallion pay!" Rainbow fumed.

Twilight pushed Applejack and Rainbow aside. "Girls, girls, calm down and let Fluttershy have some space so she can tell us what's wrong."

All the girls waited patiently for Fluttershy to stop crying. After about five minutes, Fluttershy rubbed her eyes and looked up at her friends.

"Mind telling us what's wrong sugarcube?" Applejack questioned.

Fluttershy looked down sadly, "I don't feel right dancing with him."

"Is it because he's so tall, or too handsome, or too forward, o-" Twilight clamped her hoof over Pinkie's mouth. Muffles could be heard as Pinkie tried to continue her list spitfire questions.

"I don't think that's the problem", Rarity said, "I think we can all agree he's handsome."

The mane six all nodded their heads in agreement.

"So what's bothering you? What feels so wrong?" Twilight looked quizzingly at Fluttershy.

Fluttershy uncurled herself and stood up. "Well...I thought, since Discordant is...the only male alicorn in this era, then he should be with another alicorn princess….cause if they got married and….had children then the children could possible be male alicorns."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Fluttershy, what's with all the talk about kids and marriage? It's just a dance!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"W-well I just thought that he should be dancing and getting to know….Celestia or….Twilight." Fluttershy whimpered.

Twilight turned beat red. "F-fluttershy, you're getting ahead of yourself, he asked you for a dance, and you accepted, and I'm happy for you. You're not taking away from anypony else by dancing with him."

Fluttershy looked at the ground sadly, "well that's not a-all."

Twilight raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Care to elaborate."

"When we were dancing and he dipped me," Fluttershy turned red at the memory and twisted her head away in embarrassment but continued talking.

"I saw Celestia...a-and she looked….jealous..."

Twilight's jaw hit the floor. Knowing the princess better than the others, this was quite a surprise to her.

"I didn't want to be taking an opportunity away from her."

"How do you know he wasn't going to dance with Celestia after, he did say that he would dance with three of us!" Pinkie added.

"I still felt bad" A tear rolled down Fluttershy's cheek.

Rarity put a hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder, "you are much too kind, it's okay to dance with him, you are always to hard on yourself. Even I was hoping to get a dance with Discordant myself."

A blush could be clearly seen on Rarity's face.

"Me too!" shouted Rainbow.

"Me three!" Hopped Pinkie.

"Count me in y'all" said Applejack.

They all turned to Twilight.

"Why are you looking at me?" Twilight nervously questioned.

The mares all glances at each other sharing a knowing look and smirked.

"Admit it" Rainbow dared.

Twilight started to sweat a bit. "Fine! Yes I want to dance with him too." Twilight turned away, heat rising to her face.

"Twily has a crush! Twily has a crush!" Pinkie chanted, before he mouth was once again covered by Twilight's hoof.

"Let's just focus on the situation at hand" Twilight gruffly stated.

…..

Discordant watched the mares in the garden. He thought about approaching them, but decided eavesdropping would suit him better. Since when has privacy ever stopped him.

Discordant frowned when hearing that Fluttershy did not feel right dancing with him.

He was about to consider why, but Pinkie's questioning beat him to it.

What surprised him most was that Celestia was jealous. Discordant felt anger boil inside him. Just because he looked a little better and acted all snobby and regal, Celestia suddenly likes him.

Then she also had the nerve to scare off his friend and the only pony who saw past his appearance and what was under that monster that he was.

Discordant frowned at the thought. No matter how he looked and what he did, he would always be a monster. At least in those ponies eyes.

He was sure if they knew it was him, the Spirit of Chaos disguised as an alicorn prince, then they would turn on him instantly.

Lost in his thoughts, Discordant almost did not hear them all saying the wanted to dance with him.

Even if it was just because they didn't know who he was and how he looked his ego still got the best of him.

Discordant swelled up with pride, he flashed up a checklist and wrote, _remember to thank Luna_ , "Wait who am I to keep a checklist"

Discordant burned the checklist and then chuckles. "I'll just wing it and try to remember. Guess it's time to make an appearance." Discordant smirked and then walked toward the mane six.

…..

"Let's just focus on the situation at hand" Twilight gruffly stated.

The mane six turned back to Fluttershy whose mood has somewhat lightened. "I think I'm feeling a little bet-"

Fluttershy did not even finish her sentence before once again curling up in fear.

The mane six looked quizzingly at her till the heard a low voice behind them.

"Greetings, may I please talk to Fluttershy?" Discordant walked up to the mane six.

Twilight looked up at DIscordant. "I suppose so."

Rainbow flew up to Fluttershy, "If he even tries to hurt you, just give a call, we will be right here."

The girls walked away leaving Fluttershy with Discordant.

Discordant lay down putting his head on the grass next to Fluttershy and nudged her. "Are you okay, why did you run away from me?"

Of course Discordant already knew the answer but he couldn't give away that he was eavesdropping.

"Cause you should be with another alicorn princess, because you are the only male alicorn." Fluttershy whimpered "Not with me, some w-wimpy pegasus."

Discordant could see her eyes getting glassy behind her hoof that was covering her face.

"No, I disagree."

Fluttershy lifter her head up shocked at what Discordant said.

"I can choose who I want to be with and who I want to dance with. When has one dance ever hurt anypony anyway. I may be the last male alicorn but I still have free will, even Celestia doesn't have the power to stop me if she wanted to."

Fluttershy's mouth hung open for a second before losing it, "Stronger than Celestia?" she thought.

"I see it has my right to dance with the one pegasus who has always shown me-" Discordant abruptly stopped.

Fluttershy tilted her head in confusion. "But we only met today?"

Discordant started sweating a little, "I can't give away who I am so fast."

"Oh, it's just I once had a friend that looked an awful lot like you" Discordant tried his hardest to look sad. To his surprise she bought it.

Discordant decided to take things a step further, He snapped his tail quietly and a few fake tears started rolling down his face. "I just miss them so much" he sobbed.

Fluttershy stood up and wrapped his head in a hug, Discordant stiffed at the touch, but relaxed into it. He would never really get used to hugs.

Her buttercream coat was so soft he could fall asleep on it and her mane smelt of roses.

"It's ok, I understand that you miss your family and friends." Fluttershy cooed. "Don't worry we're all here for you."

Discordant looked up at Fluttershy with tear filled eyes, "Thank you" Then he stood up, and returned Fluttershy's hug, resting her head on her head.

Fluttershy smiled and blushed. Then discordant set her down and the two walked over to the rest of the mane six.

Twilight looked over at Fluttershy, "I presume everything is sorted out."

Fluttershy nodded. Then Rainbow turned to Discordant "Are you….crying?"

Discordant quickly rubbed away the tears forgetting they were there while trying to come up with an excuse. But Fluttershy beat him to it. To his dismay, it was the truth.

"Discordant was upset because he misses everyone, can you imagine waking up and everyone you knew was dead."

Fluttershy looked up sympathetically at Discordant. The others nodded in agreement.

Discordant wiped away any remaining tears and looked down at Fluttershy.

"Wanna finish that dance?" he smirked

"I'd love to." Fluttershy floated up a little to hook her hoof in his as they headed back the dance.

Applejack smiled at the two. "What do ya know, love at first site."

Twilight thought for a moment "Maybe"

The girls jumped back as Celestia teleported in front of them, they already knew something was up because Celestia almost never comes to them, she always calls them to her.

"What's the problem princess" Rainbow questioned. All the girls stood alert and ready.

They waited for as response but all they saw as princess Celestia stamping her hooves excitedly and squealing in delight ever so slightly.

Twilight raised an eyebrow, very much confused. "Umm, princess Celestia, are you okay?"

Celestia stopped and turned to them with a wide and excited smile, "I got to dance with Prince Discordant!"

"Huh!" Rarity turned her head in confusion, "but he was just right here?"

"Before he headed out to sort out what happened with Fluttershy, I stopped him and told him everything would be fine and that he could dance with me and he did!"

"You asked him?", Rarity shook her head, "Not very gentle stallion like if you ask me."

"While we were dancing, everypony was watching, and the spotlight was on us!" CElestia continued, getting even more excited with each sentence passing.

"Seems like y'all had quite some dance." Applejack chuckled.

"That's not all" princess Celestia continued, "At the end, he dipped me and gave me a KISS ON THE FOREHEAD!"

All the girls jaws hit the floor, while princess Celestia pranced around in delight.

Twilight looked at the others, "Maybe there is nothing going on between Discordant and Fluttershy, I guess he just wanted to dance."

"Maybe," they responded.

"We should still keep an eye for him" Applejack added.

The girls all nodded in agreement. Before they could continue, they were interrupted by a giggling Celestia.

"Do you think he likes me?" She asked.

"Quite possible", Twilight responded, "You are the most beautiful mare in the land."

Celestia did a little dance in her happiness.

Twilight rolled her eyes, "I mean no disrespect when I say this, but GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF PRINCESS! Twilight roared.

Celestia immediate stopped and looked down in embarrassment, "Sorry got so lost in the moment."

"Girls I have a task for you."

"And what would that be princess Celestia?" Twilight asked.

"I want you girls to find out as much about Discordant as possible, and find out if he likes me. Wait, where is Fluttershy?" Celestia looked around her for the missing member of the mane six.

"She went to dance with Discordant!" hopped Pinkie

Rainbow tried to stop Pinkie but was too slow.

Celestia's face fell. "What?!"

Twilight cleared her throat before speaking, "Discordant..uhh...wanted to finish their dance since Fluttershy ran out on their last one."

"Oh, makes sense" Celestia muttered.

Twilight could've sworn she saw a pang of jealousy in Celestia's eyes.

"You girls know your mission, please send me letters on everything you find out." Celestia said while walking away.

Twilight looked worryingly at her friends, "I can't help but feel like some tension might develop between Celestia and Fluttershy, we need to keep our eyes on those two."

 **HAHA done. Next chapter will be posted this weekend. Maybe Friday.**


	8. In the Night

**And here is the next chapter, Shout out to Mr. Otk, thx for the reviews.**

Discordant said farewell to the mane six as they took their chariot back to Ponyville. Of course his eyes were really on Fluttershy. He flashed her a wink before turning to Celestia and Luna.

"So where will I be staying?" Discordant smirked, even the smallest things, like being taller than them still gave him an odd sense of satisfaction.

Luna rolled her eyes, it was pretty easy to guess what Discordant was thinking since she knew who he really was. "You will be staying at Canterlot castle with us."

Discordant chuckled. Should have guessed that, but Isn't the castle a little bit full at the moment with all the guest?"

"Celestia said she would figure something out." Discordant looked over at Celestia, but she had already turned around and started walking towards the castle.

Discordant had an eerie feeling that she had something planned and that he would not enjoy.

As they walked toward the castle Discordant got a slight headache. "Urggg..."

"Something wrong Discordant?" Celestia turned around concerned.

Discordant held his head in one hoof, he shook his head, to try and clear the black spots in front of his eyes, but it only worsened the headache.

Discordant started to fall, but Celestia caught him, "Luna, he needs medical attention!"

Luna quickly teleported them all the medical wing in the hospital and the doctors took DIscordant to examine him.

"Princess Celestia, would you please wait outside till we finish?" exclaimed Doctor Hooves.

"No. I will wait by his side till he wakes, it is my duty to my make sure my subjects and guest are safe."

Luna stood baffled, she felt as if Celestia wanted to stay by him more than to just make sure he was okay. Did Discordant really get Celestia to fall for him in one night.

"I guess if Discord did always look like this then he would do that, he is funny and can be quite the gentlecolt." Luna thought.

Luna watched as Celestia and the Doctor left with and unconscious Discordant. "I trust Discord not to do anything stupid and to stay responsible and to control his ego and not get the best of him." Luna thought.

….

Discordant woke up, but he soon realized he was not in Canterlot. Discordant looked around, ponies were everywhere but none of them noticed him, and they just passed right through him.

"Weird" Discordant murmured. He turned around and what he saw next because his jaw to hit the ground.

It was the castle in the Evergreen, back in it's former glory. Discordant pinched himself not believing what he was seeing. He decided to investigate. He teleported himself into the throne room.

There he saw a female draconequus talking to a male and female alicorn.

"Eris", the male alicorn said, "Your son, although he looks like a normal male alicorn-"

"A gift from his father" Is interrupted.

The male alicorn shot an annoyed glance at Eris. "As I was saying...although he looks like a normal male alicorn, he is still the embodiment of chaos."

Eris scowled at the male alicorn, "Orion, you don't insult my child! I did not come here to banter, I came to make a deal. If you take my child under your wing and give stop hunting with your pathetic weak soldiers" Eris scoffed.

"Then I will leave your kingdom in peace and end my reign of terror."

Orion and the female alicorn whispered to each other. Discordant couldn't make out what they were saying, even with his enhanced hearing spell.

The two stopped whispering and faced Eris again. "We accept your terms" Orion stated, "Where is your son?"

Eris snapped her paw and and male alicorn appeared next to Eris.

Discordants' eyes shot out of his head. The male alicorn looked exactly like him in his alicorn form!

Eris pushed her son forward, "Meet Discord, my son."

Discordant stiffened, he didn't know he had a mother, he thought that he had just originated as the next holder of chaos magic to keep the balance in Equestria.

Orion whispered to his wife, but this time Discordant could hear what they said. "I can't help but feel that Eris has some trick up her sleeve."

Orion's wife nodded in agreement. "Oh, but I do!" Eris interrupted.

Discordant frowned, he was not the only one who heard what they said.

Eris lifted her paw. "Any good evil magic users knows to leave a curse before they leave."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Orion and his wife cast a protection spell on the entire castle and all their subjects.

Eris chuckled "You're still missing something."

Orion and his wife looked puzzlingly at each other ready to act if necessary.

Eris looked down at her son. Orion instantly realized what she meant, but he wasn't fast enough.

The smaller alicorn looked up at his mother in fear and she cast her spell.

"I curse you Discord, you will be frightful and scare all species away, you will be destruction and tyranny upon Equestria, only when somepony accepts you for who you are inside and not by looks, will you be able to return to this form. You will forget everything, knowing nothing but evil. I fill you with the embodiment of chaos!"

Eris maniacally laughed and teleported away. Discord writhed in pain, his body was changing form. His wings changes, one a bat wing the other a blue pegasus wing.

Two horns came through his head, his neck and hair remained that of a pony's. One leg became a goat leg the other of a lion. His front hooves became a paw and a claw.

Discordant looked on in horror. His own mother did this to him. "If I ever find he, I'll rip her limb from limb and feed it to a manticore." Discordant scowled in anger.

The younger Discord fell to the ground on his paw, claw and legs breathing hard.

Orion and his wife looked at Discord in horror. He looked like a monster, worse than his mother.

Discord looked up at him, tear stained eyes. Then the black pupils turned red and his frown turned upside down. Literally.

Orion jumped out in front of his wife protectively. "Ember, get Celestia and Luna and take them away from here. Get away as far as possible!"

Orion's wife, Ember ran off. Discord stood up to face Orion. He evilly smirked, an orb of darkness swirled in his paw.

Discordant watched as the two battled. Trading blow for blow, magic countering magic, mystical weapons clashing.

Discord formed a blade out of magic and teleported. Orion formed his own, ready to counter Discord's strike. Discord appeared in front of Orion, but as Orion swiped his sword it passed right through!

"A deco-Arrrggg!" Orion screamed out in pain and Discord shoved his sword through Orion. The blade then dissipated and Orion's lifeless body fell to the floor.

Discordant felt tears running down his face as the realization struck him. He had killed Celestia and Luna's parents.

The evil Discord smiled flashing his snaggle tooth. He then bent over and grabbed Orion's crown and ribbed off his horn. Then he flew away.

Discordant looked down at the floor, if he had killed the princesses parents after his memory was erased then why did he not remember it? Discordant thought.

Discordant grabbed his head, his headache returning. He watched as the younger Discord flew off into the distance before he blacked out.

….

Celestia was worried about Discordant. The doctor's said he was fine, but he was sweating an abnormal amount, he was squirming around and mumbling in his dream.

Celesti begged Luna to intervene, but she said she could not get through the magical barriers he had set up in his mind. Which caused Celestia to wonder why he had them set up in the first place.

Celestis decided to worry about that later and focus on the problem at hand.

Celestia readied her horn to cast a healing spell.

Just as the spell was ready Discordant woke up screaming. He looked around in fear. As soon as he saw Celestia and Luna he recoiled in fear. "I didn't know, I didn't mean to he begged desperately!"

Celestia and Luna looked at Discordant oddly, "It was just a dream." Celestia reassured Discordant.

Discordant reached out and pulled Celestia into a hug crying on her shoulder.

Celestia stiffened for a moment, then relaxed into it and returned the hug, mumbling "It's okay" into Discordant's ear.

Luna was stunned, was Discord actually crying. What had he dreamt about that caused this. Luna couldn't help but wonder. She would have to find a way to break down Discord's mind barriers.

And it would not be easy.

Discordant pulled away from Celestia much to her disappointment. He mouthed "thank you" and got up to leave.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Celestia asked concerned.

"I'm fine, I just have some things to deal with."

"Mind telling us about your dream, I was not able to get into your mind because of the barriers. Luna questioned.

Discordant immediately stopped and stiffed. "I….can't tell you."

"And why is that?" Luna raised her eyebrow.

Discordant stared down Luna for a moment. "You wouldn't be able to handle it."

Discordant then took off flying out the window.

Luna turned to Celestia, "Do you think we should follow him?"

"No, he needs time, and I don't think we would be able to keep up anyway."

Luna looked out the window to see Discordant had already disappeared from sight.

Celestia put a hoof to her chin in thought. "What could he have possibly dreamt that we could not handle?"

"I'm not sure, being the princess of the night, it's my job to invade nightmares and dreams, I have no idea what could have been something I could not have handled."

"We should ask him later or another time. He's suppose to go to Ponyville tomorrow. I'll have Twilight ask him." Celestia concluded.

"I agree. You should get to bed sister, you've been up half the night and you have to raise the sun in the morning."

Celestia yawned. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Make sure Discordant doesn't do anything stupid and get hurt while I'm asleep."

The princesses went their separate ways, Celestia to her room, and Luna to the throne room to ponder the unfolding events.

"I need to figure out what is going on with Discord. Since when is the spirit of chaos afraid or let alone crying. I need to figure this out before something goes wrong."

Luna flew off to the castle library, maybe there was something there that she could find that might help her.

…

Discordant landed at the old Evergreen castle. The ruined fortress barely standing in the midst of dead plants and tangled vines.

Discordant walked up the stairs and threw open the doors. They creaked from the lack of oil.

As the male alicorn walked through the castle trying to find something that might prove the validate the dream or trigger his memory.

The dusty tapestries that dangled from the walls were to worn and damaged to really depict anything.

After about an hour of roaming the ruined castle Discordant decided to take a new approach.

He snapped his hoof, still confused to how that even works, but who was he to talk, being the Spirit of Chaos himself. A new light illuminated on his horn.

As he shown it on the ground it showed what was under the stone that the castle floor was constructed of.

Discordant began to retrace his steps around the castle making sure to cover everything. Just as Discordant thought he had covered everywhere. He saw a stair case under ground behind the thrones.

Discordant formed a small spark of lightning on his hoof and blasted the ground destroying the stone above the staircase.

The castle shook a little at the impact, but remained standing.

The alicorn ventured down the staircase carefully, alighting his horn with a small fire so he could see.

As he arrived at the bottom of the staircase, he groaned at the irony of the situation. Another door blocked his path, except this one was steel and had a protective barrier cast around it.

Discordant snapped a engineer's uniform on himself and a hard hat before scrutinizing the barrier for a moment.

After a full examination, which didn't take long Discordant concluded that he had the power to break the barrier, but the impact would cause the castle to come crashing down on him and whatever was behind this steel door.

Discordant snapped himself back to normal and tried to think of another way to get around the spell, but being not much of a thinker, and more of a chaotic do-er, nothing came to mind.

Discordant decided he would ask Twilight about it tomorrow.

Discordant ascended the steps and flew out of the castle landing on a cloud above the castle.

He looked down in sadness, he had done so many horrors and could not even remember them. The lives he took. The orphans he created who are currently housing and providing for him.

All he has to do is a few things to help ponies here and there who need help and yet he complains about it.

Being the Spirit of Chaos it was hard enough not causing destruction and confusion wherever he went. Yet for months he has been able to control the urge because of one shy pegasus.

Well here before him lay another reason. He had caused enough pain and death already.

Discordant felt his eyes getting glassy, but forced himself not to cry. What was his point of living, he was picked to be the bearer of chaos magic to keep the balance in Equestria, but at what costs.

"Why me…?" Discordant choked. "Force me to be evil to everyone else and suffer so that some stupid magic cycle will be kept in balance.

Discordant slammed his fist into the cloud, disintegrating it and pushing himself up. Then he let out a roar.

The volume fueled by his magic was so powerful it caused the trees to bend over and sent out a shockwave that travelled for miles. All his emotion, anger, hatred, sadness, grief were contained in it.

For a moment afterward Discordant felt a sense of satisfaction for letting everything out. He decided not to go back to the castle and spend the night outside.

In his current state he could not bear to face Celestia and Luna with this new found knowledge.

Discordant flew for a while till he was on the outskirts of Canterlot. He then found another cloud to lay down on.

Discordant could not fall asleep though. He lay awake staring at the stars. They were wondrous but needed a little rearranging.

Discordant was about to reform the stars in his image when he stopped. He had to keep himself under the radar. His hoof dropped back behind his head. "I'm sorry" he choked.

Discordant then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 **Thats it for now, I will post again when I finish Chapter 10, which will probably be some time early next week.**


	9. Ponyville

**If you are a guest and you have a question, I can't answer it because I can't send a message to a guest, and yes, I still need to finish chapter 10, not chapter 8. I am about to start on it. I've been busy with my classes, almost mid quarter and they have progress reports coming out so I am going to prioritize my school work more. Updates will be slower. I am also going to add more characters to this story, non of them are OC's. Soooo yeah. AND TERRIBLE NEWS! WRITERS BLOCK! Good think I have chapters 8 and 9 already done so I will just add those on soon, one a week so I have time to get new ideas, told ya that not posting everything at once comes in handy. Wish me luck on getting rid of it! Enjoy!**

Celestia stood on the balcony raising the sun. After she finished she yawned a little from the lack of sleep. "I need to go find Luna" she said to herself.

Celestia came back inside to see Luna walking down the hallway towards her.

"Speak of the devil." Celestia inaudibly mumbled.

Luna looked somewhat concerned. "Celestia, Discordant didn't comeback!"

Celestia almost freaked, but kept her cool. "Do you where he could have went, he's suppose to go to Ponyville with the girls at ten o'clock."

"I'm not sure, that why I came to ask you for help."

"Did you try a tracking spell?" Celestia asked.

"I don't have anything of his to use to track." Luna frowned.

"Did you send out a search party?"

"Yep, they found nothing."

Celestia was running out of ideas. "Umm...maybe we can see if Twilight and her friends can find him."

Luna looked over at the clock hanging across the room. "I guess we could try that. They should be arriving in about half an hour."

Celestia nodded, "I hope he's okay."

Luna scoffed, "I'm sure he can handle himself, If he can put up a mind barrier that I can't even break through he ought to have some pretty powerful magic."

"Valid point...by the way, did you hear anything last night? Something woke me up in my sleep."

Luna thought for a moment, "I think I did, it was similar to Rainbow's sonicboom except it was much further away and had no colors. I think it might have been a shout of some kind, I don't know, maybe a hydra?"

Celestia paced back and forth. "Quite possible, do you recall which way it came from?"

"I think it was coming from the direction of the Evergreen."

Celestia stopped cold. Luna raised an eyebrow in question, "What's wrong?"

Celestia slowly turned her head towards Luna, "Isn't that the way Discordant went when he flew out last night?"

Luna stiffened, if her memory served her correct, then yes. "I...think...so."

Celestia jumped up, "We need to go see if he's okay, he might be in trouble!"

Luna freaked, what if the magic spell wore off, or something caused Discord to revert back to his normal form. Celestia would lose her mind. Luna thought.

Luna quickly came up with an excuse. "If something did get to him, then there is not much we can do, since his magic is more powerful than ours."

"Well I'm sure the three of us could defeat anything that came our way, hurry up!"

Luna silently cursed, Celestia was being persistent and impatient, Luna on the other hand, was running out of options. She had to think of something fast.

Suddenly, the mane six bust through the doorway, Luna sighed in relief.

"Girls I'm so glad you are here!" Celestia flew over to them. "Discordant flew off last night toward the Evergreen and didn't come back to the castle, I need your help finding him!"

Twilight chuckled. "Princess, that's what we came to talk to you about actually."

"You know where he is!?" Celestia asked sounding a bit too desperate.

"Yeah" Rainbow answered. "We found him dozing on a cloud on the outskirts of Canterlot. We woke him up when our chariots flew by, so he flew by us the rest of the way back to the castle."

"He was a really fast flyer, almost as fast as Rainbow, and definitely faster than the chariots! Oh, here he comes now!" Pinkie exclaimed.

Discordant came trotting down the hallway, he was masking his frown pretty well with a smile. He fixed himself up before arriving, thus being his reason for arriving slightly after the mane six.

"Discordant!" Celestia slammed into him, pulling him into a hug. Discordant stiffed and the hug, and chuckled nervously. "I was so worried about you, after that roar we heard from the Evergreen and you were gone the entire night!"

Discordant slowly and awkwardly returned the hug. "I'm fine, really, I can take care of myself."

"Told you." Luna smirked.

"What was that roar anyway, Princess Celestia mentioned you went to the Evergreen, did you face a hydra or something?" Applejack looked sceptical.

Discordant anime sweat dropped. "Should I tell them" he thought. "Whatever, I can't contain my ego anyway"

Discordant chuckled a little. "Actually that was...me."

Celestia let go of Discordant mouth hanging open in disbelief. Everypony else had similar expressions.

"I don't believe you, prove it!" Rainbow challenged, standing up to Discordant.

Discordant smirked, "Okay, whatever you say."

Discordant let out a powerful roar. The mane six were blown right off their hooves. Celestia and Luna could barely hold their ground. Windows shattered and part of the floor cracked.

Discordant looked around sheepishly, "Probably shouldn't have done that inside."

"That...was...awesome!" Rainbow and Pinkie simultaneously shouted.

Celestia was dumbfounded. "How did you do that?"

Discordant triumphantly laughed, "Magic, my dear!"

Celestia blushed at the diminutive.

"I fused the magic of my emotion into a venting spell, thus creating a shockwave shout!" Discordant explained. "Although it's a powerful spell it comes at a terrible cost."

Discordant frowned, "The reason you could hear the shout last night was because I was venting out my sadness for those I lost. I'll get over it soon enough, because I have all of you to keep me company." 'I need a new excuse, I'm kinda over using that one.' Discordant thought.

Discordant smiled at the others and the smile was returned. "Now let me fix all this."

Discordant raised his hoof to snap it, but quickly moved it to his chin to cover up the motion. Only Luna caught what happened and she shot a warning glance at him.

"How did this place look again?" Discordant muttered. His horn shot out a bright light an it repaired everything to its previous way.

Discordant smiled at his accomplishment. He thought it would be a lot different using a horn instead of snapping his hoof.

"Thank you Discordant" Luna responded gratefully.

Celestia turned her attention to the mane six. "You all should get going, show Discordant around Ponyville."

Celestia then whispered to Discordant "Don't be gone too long." Then she gave him a peck on the cheek while the others looked on in shock. The blow harder on Fluttershy then the others.

Celestia's face matched the color of her mane. Discordant's expression remained monotone, as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

Discordant looked around at the mane six, "I suppose we should get going?"

"Yes, let's." Twilight responded as the mane six made their way toward the chariots.

Fluttershy looked back sadly at Celestia, "Maybe she and Discordant really are meant to be together. I'm just going to get in the way. They seem so perfect for each other too. But it still hurts, I kinda like Discordant." Fluttershy thought.

As the mane six boarded the chariots and Discordant readied to take off making sure he would be in sync with the chariots, Fluttershy was thinking.

"I wonder when Discord will get back, I mean he's not as handsome as Discordant but he's nicer and funnier, and he's kinda cute." Fluttershy blushed at her thoughts.

Before Twilight got into the chariot Luna stopped her. "Twilight, I need your help with something."

Twilight stood ready for her mission. "What do you need princess Luna?"

Luna lowered her voice a bit incase Discordant had a hearing spell up. "Discordant had a nightmare and when he woke up he was afraid of me and princess Celestia. What bothers me more is that he had a mental barrier stopping me from invading his dream."

Twilight stood shocked. "Discordant had the power to stop the ruler of the night and dreams from entering one of his nightmares. And what possible nightmare could cause anypony to fear princesses Luna and Celestia." Twilight thought for a bit on how to conquer this problem.

"I'll try my hardest to figure this out princess Luna."

Luna nodded, "Thank you so much, keep me updated and have fun."

"I will." Twilight responded while getting into the chariot.

As the chariots took of Luna said "Your former student, and now princess of friendship is quite something."

Luna waited for a response, but none came. Luna turned around to see that Celestia was gone.

Luna face-hoofed, "Might as well keep an eye on that sister of mine before she does something too drastic." Luna said to herself.

Luna trotted off down the hall to look for Celestia unaware of how absurd a plan Celestia had come up with to increase her relationship with Discordant.

….

Discordant flew alongside the chariots carrying the mane six. It was quite boring a ride since he had no one to talk to, the guards being silent as ever.

It did give him time to thing though, which he desperately needed, that time ended when Rainbow jumped out the chariot and flew next to him.

He looked over at her quizzingly "What are you doing?"

"Want to race to Ponyville?" Rainbow shouted over the sound of the wind.

Discordant smirked, he could never pass up a challenge. Better yet, why not make this into a game.

"Deal, but why not up the anti?" Discordant looked over with a smile waiting for an answer.

"Deal!" Rainbow said, "If I win, you have to carry me wherever I want and whenever I want for the rest of the day!"

Discordant smiled and her arrogance, "And if I win, you have to brush and comb my wings whenever I feel like it."

Rainbow's smiled dropped. Discordant knew how much he hated having anything to do with grooming or cleaning.

"Deal." Rainbow grabbed Discordant's hoof and shook it.

Discordant grinned. "Twilight, can you please do a countdown, me and Rainbow are going to race."

Twilight and the others looked over at the two interested. "Sure, but how do we know who wins?"

Discordant used his magic to project a moving vision in front of them so that they could see Rainbow and Discordant as they travelled.

Twilight nodded, "That works for me."

The two racers got in position to race. Rainbow winked at Twilight.

Twilight rolled her eyes but smiled. "On three, THREE!"

Rainbow took off, Discordant stood there dumbfounded for a moment.

Everything slowed down for a moment as he could see the other laughing and Rainbow blasting off into the distance.

As time started to speed up for Discordant again he smirked and lifted his wings and with a powerful flap, pushed off, knocking back both chariots.

And just like that he was gone. The mares instantly stopped laughing. Applejack looked over the others slightly concerned. "Do you think Rainbow is still going to win?"

Pinkie pushed Twilight's hanging mouth closed while giggling a little at the amusing expression.

Twilight shook her head to register what happened. "I...don't...know."

"Shush! I'm trying to watched!" Pinkie shouted with a mouth stuffed with popcorn from who knows where. All the mares turned toward the screen Discordant had set up to watch the race.

….

Rainbow smirked confidently as she took the lead, Discordant nowhere in sight. "Maybe I should slow down a bit to make him not feel like he lost so badly." Rainbow thought.

Rainbow slowed down her pace but soon realized what a terrible mistake that was. As soon as she slowed down she felt a blast of air go past her. Her mouth dropped as Discordant shot past her.

She could see the arrogant smile plastered on his face. This infuriated Rainbow. With newfound determination Rainbow blasted off to catch up.

Once Rainbow had reached eighty percent of her full potential she was able to catch up to Discordant who did not seem the least bit tired. Rainbow assumed he was not at his top speed either.

As Rainbow started to approach Discordant he started picking up his pace. Rainbow picked up her's too to keep up and try to pass him.

"Man!, He's fast!" Rainbow thought. "Guess I'll have to do a Rainboom."

Rainbow started to push upwards slowly while keeping pace with Discordant. As soon as she reached the right height. Rainbow changed her trajectory and angled downward. Rainboom slowly forming.

Discordant could feel the Rainboom forming and Rainbow Dash closing in on him.

Discordant frowned. He had not anticipated this but he was not going to give up that easily.

"I have the lead, I just need to keep it long enough to reach Ponyville." Discordant thought while looking at the speck in the distance that was Ponyville.

Discordant started to spin, he angled himself down a bit and tucked in his wings. Thus increasing his speed so much that he was, forming a vapor cone almost breaking the sound barrier.

Rainbow started to panic, he had just increased his speed by tucking in his wings and spinning to cut through the air.

She was going faster and would catch up, but because of the speed they were going at she would not pass him before they reached Ponyville.

Rainbow had to think of something, fast. Rainbow decided that copying Discordant's technique might give her the win but she and never done it before.

Rainbow scoffed. "Since when has doing something new ever held me back." Silently scolding herself for such foolish thought.

Rainbow tucked in her wings and started to spin. She was now gaining on Discordant even faster than before.

Discordant's smile faded, she would pass him before reaching Ponyville. He considered using magic but remembered he was not suppose to act like he usually would as the Spirit of Chaos.

As the neared the outskirts of Ponyville, Discordant pushed himself as hard as he could to keep the lead but he could not as Rainbow Dash Rainbooms past him.

As Rainbow past the Entering Ponyville sign before him Discordant frowned as he slowed down. He had lost.

Discordant looked over in Rainbow's direction waited for her to turn around and start gloating but she was nowhere in sight.

Discordant freaked as he realized the painful truth. Rainbow could not stand to lose so she had copied his move without knowing how to stop in order to secure herself a win.

Discordant saw as Rainbow neared the town. Her collision would level all of Ponyville.

Discordant acted fast. He teleported closer to Rainbow and grabbed at her with his magic. Unfortunately the Rainboom went off at that moment breaking his hold on her.

Discordant frowned, he could see the chariots arriving with the rest of the mane six, they had no idea what would happen if Rainbow crashed and what it would do.

He could not let them get hurt. Discordant quickly teleported at his approximate location of Rainbow's contact point. Discordant stood on his hind hooves.

He quickly cast a protection spell on his front hooves so he could absorb the impact of the hit.

The others were getting out of the chariots as Rainbow headed for the contact point.

"Rainbow stop, you've level all of Ponyville!" Twilight gasped, as she quickly finished her calculations.

"I CAN'T!" Rainbow yelled.

The others stood with expressions of fear at what they just heard.

Fluttershy looked around for Discordant to see him on his hind hooves standing in the air.

Fluttershy turned her head in confusion and looked back at Rainbow, then at DIscordant. It didn't take long for her to put two and two together.

Discordant was trying to stop Rainbow. Fluttershy ran towards Discordant. "Move, Discordant, the impact will kill you!"

The others turned their head towards Discordant in shock.

Fluttershy knew she would not reach him in time, tears started streaming down her face.

Discordant turned to Fluttershy with a sad smile. "I'll be fine."

Discordant turned toward Rainbow, a grim expression on his face.

Rainbow smashed into Discordant's front hooves. The impact alone sending a shockwave out. The vapor cone protecting Rainbow from the impact.

"ARRRGGG!" Discordant screamed in pain as the blow from Rainbow smashed into his hooves breaking his front hooves, his magic protecting his hooves from being vaporized by the power of the impact.

Discordant gritted his teeth and kept his hold on Rainbow for her spinning had not slowed down yet and the momentum was causing his back hooves to slide back on the ground tearing up the roads in the process.

Discordant let a few tears fall down his cheeks as his back hooves were torn up from being pushed into the ground and along it tearing up the streets.

After being pushed back about fifty yards. Rainbow had slowed down enough for Discord to catch her and stopped her spinning totally.

Discordant dropped the dizzy Rainbow and fell down in the dirt. Exhausted and in excruciating pain. His eyes barely open.

It was a moment later that Rainbow's dizziness went away. She looked to the left to see all her friends running. Fluttershy with tears streaming down her face in front of the others.

Rainbow was confused to what the fuss was about till she turned around and looked down to see the condition Discordant was in.

Rainbow covered her mouth at the sight, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Did I do this?" She thought.

Discordant was covered in dirt and grit, his front hooves were flickering with magic and a swirl of rainbow colors and they were broken and dislocated in the most grotesque way.

His back hooves were pouring out blood and wore tore up so bad they were unrecognizable. Rainbow could see the bone on the soles of his hooves.

Fluttershy pushed past Rainbow and slid down next to Discordant, cradling his head in her hooves and softly crying. "Everything is going to be alright…."

The others surrounded Discordant. Applejack turned around not bearing to look at the sight before her. Rarity fainted. Pinkie hair dropped and became straight.

Twilight frowned, she did not know any healing magic yet and the elements of harmony are back in Canterlot. Princess Celestia would surely blast her to smithereens if she saw this.

Twilight looked sadly at Fluttershy. She looked devastated. Suddenly Discordant mumbled something inaudible. Fluttershy looked down in fright as a bright light covered Discordant.

The mane six covered their eyes from the blinding light. When the light was was gone Fluttershy felt nothing under her hooves.

Fluttershy looked up to see her hanging from Discordant's neck. Discordant gave her a weak smile, chuckling a little.

Fluttershy instantly started crying tears of happiness as she wrapped Discordant in tight hug giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Discordant visibly blushed at the kiss. "I told you I'd be alright!" He laughed. The mane six all seeing that Discordant was okay jumped on him in a pig pile.

Discordant laughed. Then he saw Rainbow looking sadly at the ground not in the hug.

Discordant grabbed her and pulled her into the hug stunning Rainbow. Then said in her ear. "Just between you and me, that's the worst somepony has ever been able to hurt me and those were some of the coolest moves I've ever seen."

Rainbow blushed, "I did borrow some from you, and are you sure you're okay?" She whispered. "I'm fine." He reassured her.

Everypony got off of Discordant. Fluttershy stared Discordant down for a moment, "Don't ever do that again!" she scolded.

Discordant smirked, "I've seen worse." he shot Rainbow a wink. "I had to save Ponyville, and there were not that many other options."

Twilight sighed. "At least you're okay."

Discordant painfully chuckled. "Funny you say that."

Twilight raised an eyebrow quizzingly. "What do you mean by that?"

Discordant anime sweat dropped. "The magic I used did repair my body but it's not healing magic, so I can still feel every bit of pain."

The mane six stiffened. "How can you bear all that pain, and act like it's nothing?" Rarity grimaced.

"Like I said, I've been through worse." Discordant smirked. "So who won?"

Twilight face-hoofed 'How can he be thinking about who won while he's in such excruciating pain and think nothing of it.' She thought.

"Dashie won!" Pinkie hopped.

Discordant looked over at the somewhat sad Rainbow. "Well, a deal's a deal. Hop on!"

Rainbow looked dumbstruck. "You're willing to forgive me for what happened and fulfill the bet while still in pain?"

"Yep!" Discordant lay down so that Rainbow could get on.

Rainbow was hesitant at first, but when she felt the softness of his fur and his sturdiness of his muscles, all doubt was gone as she hopped on and wrapped her hooves around his neck relaxing into his mane while closing her eyes in bliss.

Fluttershy felt a pang of jealousy. She would like to be carried by Discordant for a day. But being the element of kindness, she also felt happy for her friend Rainbow.

The mane six looked quizzingly at Rainbow and Discordant who shrugged his shoulders repeating, "A deal's a deal."

Rainbow on the other hand opened one eye and said, "What!? He's really comfy!" Then closed it.

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"I'm sure he would." Fluttershy mumbled.

The others including Discordant were flabbergasted at what she just said.

Fluttershy turned redder than a tomato. "I..um...we should get going…"

Discordant deciding to spare her the embarrassment agreed. "Yes, Let's."

Fluttershy silently shot a thank you glance at Discordant who sent her a wink in return, only deepening the color of her face. Which was somehow possible.

Fluttershy kept walking but Twilight sent her a "We need to talk" expression she knew all too well.

Fluttershy's ears drooped, that was not going to be a pleasant conversation she could tell. Twilight only did that during emergencies, so this can't be good.

All was silent for a minute while they walked, with an exception from a few sighs of bliss from Rainbow.

Discordant looked at the others leading the way. He winced when he almost tripped. The pain was less but he still hurt like hell. Discordant decided to break the awkward silence.

"So where are we going?"

"We agreed that we would would got to the cakes bakery that Pinkie works at to get something to eat and then to Applejack's farm to get some cider after. "Twilight responded.

"Seems like an ideal decision."

Once again the silence continued. Discordant decided he would take more drastic measures, but only because he had to figure more out about the princesses parents.

"Twilight."

"Yes Discordant?" Twilight answered without turning around.

"Do you know about the princesses parents?" Discordant questioned.

The mane six all stopped instantly Discordant almost tripped over Applejack who he happened to be walking behind.

Twilight turned around. "Why do you ask?"

"Luna and Celestia are alicorn's, so one of their parents had to be an alicorn too, and alicorns are immortal, so they should be alive, and I haven't seen them." Discordant casually answered.

The mane six looked down in sadness for a moment. Discordant could even feel sadness radiating off Rainbow.

Twilight looked up sadly. "Princess Celestia told us that one day somepony showed up and the next thing they knew, their mother was telling them to pack up and run. She told us the three of them flew for days, only resting for a few hours before traveling again. They said they arrived in Equestria, near Canterlot."

Applejack continued the story. "Celestia said Luna asked their mother where father was and she said he would be alright and would come to get them when everything was alright. But, he never came."

Rarity went next. "They were there for two months living sadly in peace when one morning they heard screams outside and explosions. Their mother had a look of horror on her face. Celestia said that they were rushed to the basement and locked in there."

Discordant could feel Rainbow talking as she breathed on his back. "The only thing Celestia heard before he mother ran off was, "He found us." Then they waited together locked in the basement for two days. They could hear a battle raging on outside for just as long."

Pinkie's hair fell straight. "They heard a scream identical to their mother's. Both fearing the worst they used what little magic they could conjure to destroy the door. When they arrived outside, they found most of Canterlot destroyed and their mother was gone.

Fluttershy spoke last, barely audible. "They never say either of their parents again, they gave up looking about the same time Luna became Nightmare Moon. Celestia did mention that if she ever had a girl, she would name it after her mother, and she would name her son after her father."

Twilight concluded. Their names would be…"

"Orion, and Ember" Discordant interrupted.

The mane six stared at Discordant. "How did you know?" Twilight managed.

"I've been asleep for more than a thousand years, and I'm an alicorn, I met them once." Discordant calmly replied. "I don't remember though."

"Woah, I didn't think you were that old!" Pinkie's hair poofed up again.

Twilight put her hoof to her chin in thought. "Maybe Zecora can help us figure out if you know more, she should have some spell."

Discordant stiffened. "I prefer not."

"Why?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't like people invading my thoughts."

Twilight looked quizzingly at Discordant. "I'm guessing that's why you have that spell set up that even princess Luna couldn't break to get into your dreams."

The mane six were quite surprised.

Discordant nodded. "Yes, precisely."

"We're going to see Zecora anyway." Twilight ordered and turned toward the group ready to teleport.

Discordant quickly though through his options.

Option 1: He could act fake making his pain worse and demand medical, which would probably end him up at Zecora's anyway because she has healing potions.

Option 2: He could say no, but that might make them suspicious of him and that could lead to blowing his cover.

Option 3: Willingly go and hope nothing back happens.

Discordant sighed and decided to go with option 3. "I guess that would be the best-"

Before Discordant could even finish, the group appeared in front of Zecora's hut.

Discordant walked over and opened the door for the mares, to which he received many "thank you's" for the act of chivalry.

Discordant looked over his shoulder at Rainbow on his back. She lifted her head to look at him, then laid her head back down. "A deal's a deal" Rainbow smirked.

Discordant groaned slightly then entered slightly annoyed at Rainbow.

Twilight was already conversing with Zecora, then she pointed at Discordant.

Zecora walked over and took hold of Discordant's hoof and rubbed her hoof over it.

" _You have stolen the hearts of three mares, to which I ask you do you care._

 _Sleepless nights leave you curious, are you really that dangerous._

 _Identity hidden, except to one who you had smitten."_

Zecora let go of Discordant's hoof, stepping back and giving him a knowing look.

"What does that all mean?" Rainbow sat up on Discordant.

Zecora turned to Rainbow. " _To that question, I cannot answer, the explaining, if he knows, I'll leave to the dancer."_

"And who is this here dancer?" Applejack raised an eyebrow.

Zecora motioned for them all to leave. " _For me to know, and him to glow."_

The group walked out but Zecora stopped Discordant before he left. " _You cannot hide who you are, especially from those afar."_

Discordant walked out silently wishing he had picked option 2.

"What was that all about sugarcube." Applejack questioned.

Everypony waited for Discordant to explain himself. "I...don't….know." DIscordant tried to sound as confused as they were.

They believed him and he silently let out a sigh of relief.

"We need to get to princess Celestia immediately, she needs to know about this!" Twilight stated ready to call a chariots to bring them to the castle.

"Let's not" Discordant said, bringing everypony's attention to himself. "I'm a little tired from dealing with this pain, can we deal with this tomorrow?"

"Yes."Twilight sighed, she lit her horn and shot up a flare. A few minutes later two chariots arrived.

Fluttershy turned to Discordant. "Do you want to sit in the chariot too?"

Discordant smiled politely refusing the offer. "I don't want it to be too cramped or put too much strain on the guards, I'm a lot bigger than you mares, I'll be fine flying."

If Discordant had been paying attention he would have seen the look of pain on Fluttershy's face.

Within an hour they had arrived at the Canterlot castle. As soon as they walked through the doors Discordant was knocked onto the ground with Celestia on top of him giving him a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so glad you're back safely!" Celestia squealed happily.

Discord winced in pain. "What's all the fuss about?"

Luna rolled her eyes at the screen in front of her. "We heard a loud explosion coming from Ponyville. We feared something had happened.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, thaaaaaatttttttt…." Twilight said nervously.

"What happened?" Princess Celestia asked concerned.

"I know, I know!" Pinkie hopped.

"Rainbow made a Rainboom with some cool new move she couldn't control and almost destroyed Ponyville while racing Discordant. Discordant tried to stop her but her Rainboom broke his magic hold. So Discordant stopped her with his hooves and….."

Twilight clamped a hoof over her mouth sweating in fear and nervously chuckling.

This time it was Celestia and Luna's turn to be stunned. Both jaws hit the ground.

"He stopped a Rainboom with his hooves, like...caught her?" Luna managed.

Discordant looked over at Twilight who was sweating in fear. Discordant decided to save her from a raging Celestia.

"Yeah, I did, I was only mildly injured but I healed myself. Though I am a little tired so I'm going to turn in early tonight."

Discordant pulled Celestia off of him and stood up.

"Let me show you to your room." Luna walked down the hallway with Discordant.

Celestia turned to the mane six. "I am slightly disappointed in you Twilight. It was your job to watch over him and he got hurt, and now he's tired and I had so much planned for the two of us."

Twilight looked down sadly. "I'm sorry princess Celestia. Although you are somewhat disappointed about this we did find out some very important information that you might like to hear."

Celestia's mood instantly lightened, "So what does he like?"

"It's not that Princess." Rarity answered.

"Discordant once knew your parents." Twilight finished.

Celestia's eyes became glassy, "He...d-did…" she stuttered

"Yes, but he doesn't remember them. I don't think he knows what happened to them."

"I'll talk to him about it tomorrow, thank you girls." Celestia bid the girls farewell as they got back into the chariots.

Celestia walked back to her room in thought after stopping to tell the butler Fancy Pants to cancel the romantic dinner on the patio she had planned for Discordant and her.

Celestia opened the door to her room. She looked at the dress she had lying on her bed. Celestia sighed sadly before using her magic to hang back up in her closet.

"Maybe tomorrow." She muttered.

Celestia plopped down on her bed and pulled the covers over her, closing her eyes deep in thought. 'Would father approve of Discordant, probably since they met.'

Celestia smiled sadly, having no idea that the Discordant that she loves, is the Spirit of Chaos, who brutally murdered her father.

 **Someone get the Kool-Aid man in here, "OHHHHH YEEAAHHHHH!" That chapter was sexy! I should be posting again after some time next week, because progress reports are this Friday so I need to keep my grades up and finish start + finish Chapter 10, Not 8, yes I'm ahead. Why am I not posting the stuff I've already written? Well, don't you hate it when an author is writing something really good and they post for a long time cause they get writer's block. Well this because** **of that. If I get writers's block, I can still post some work I already have done at the regular pace. See! Keep sending reviews and favorites. Peace out!**


	10. Flashback

**KK, What is up...my bros? New chapter here. School is a bitch. So anyway that's about it, Enjoy!**

Discordant lay awake in bed. He was not in his usual room. Luna suggested he sleep in a different room so nopony suspected anything.

Discordant raised a hoof and snapped it. The room instantly became identical to his other one. He also set a timer on his magic so it would change back in an hour, about the times it takes for him to fall asleep.

He lay on the ceiling looking at the starry spinning floor in thought. He needed a little chaos after being goody too-shoes all day. Not using chaos magic for so long was so boring and hard.

Discord turned to his side slightly wincing in pain but smiled. It was fun racing Rainbow and being able to catch a Rainboom.

Now that he thought about it, he had no idea if he would be able to contain that power. Discordant smirked as he snapped his hoof. A veil filled with a rainbow color liquid was in his hoof.

"The power that the Rainbow generated" Discordant inaudible mouthed to himself. "Might come in handy another time."

Discordant snapped his hoof making the veil disappear. Discordant closed his eyes. Tired as he was, he was a little bit scared to fall asleep fearing his dream would hold more visions of the cruelty and evils he once did.

He was also curious, he needed to know what happened, and where he put the crown and horn. "Tomorrow I should travel back to the Evergreen castle and see if I can somehow use the veil of Rainbow's Rainboom to break down that door…"

"THAT'S IT!" Discordant clasped a hand over his mouth, having shouted a little too loud after that epiphany moment.

Discordant softly talked to himself. "The Rainboom broke the hold on my magic when I tried to stop Rainbow Dash the first time. I can use this to tear a hole in the protection spell guarding that iron door!"

Discordant lay back down in bed smiling. "I deserve some chocolate milk for that."

Discordant poofed up a cloud and a glass. It was soon filled to the brim. Discordant threw the glass into the air and caught it in his mouth swallowing the glass and milk whole.

Then he proceeded to eat the cloud. After a full day of starving himself, because he could not eat normal food and he could not poof a bowl of paper or food that he would eat in front of the mane six, he decided to go hungry till secluded.

Now satisfied Discordant drifted off to sleep.

….

Discordant awoke standing in the Evergreen castle. He looked around to see it in its former glory. "Not this again!" He groaned.

Discordant looked out the window to see the younger him laughing as the village below and its inhabitants burned.

Discordant winced at the cruelty. It was just grotesque. Screams of agony filled the air, the smell of burning flesh wafted into Discordant's nostrils making him gag.

The younger Discord, after having fun floated back into the castle still chuckling. Once his laughter died down he sat on Orion's throne.

Discordant waited to see what he would do next.

It wasn't long before the younger DIscordant got bored and started pooffing up random things to play with or destroy. Eventually he started talking to himself.

"I can't believe I let those stupid mares get away!" Discord smashed the smaller throne to pieces with one paw.

"I did break open the safe, but nothing of use was inside, so making that a new place for my collection should be ideal."

Discordant smirked, he now knew where anything clues that could lead to his past were, well besides these weird dreams, of course.

The younger Discord continued, "The spell caster ponies were no help, so I killed them, I was bored so I killed and tortured all the civilians, now I have nothing to do."

The younger Discord slumped into the throne, obviously bored.

Discordant felt the entire room getting blurry. Was he waking up. No it can't be that. Maybe a change of scenes, he thought.

The scene changed. It showed the younger Discord flying toward Canterlot. Discord smirked "More fun!"

Discord charged up a laser in his hand and fired it through a crowd of ponies watching a show, killing half of the instantly.

Discordant winced, was he really this heartless and cruel.

After about twenty minutes, Discord had destroyed half of Canterlot. Suddenly Discord was hit by a blast of light and knocked straight into the Canterlot castle walls.

Discordant flew over looking to see what happened. The younger Discord climbed out of the hole in the wall shaped like him. There was Ember, horn glowing, ready to strike again.

Wounce Discord saw her, he smirked. "What have you done with my Husband, you MONSTER!"

The younger DIscord winced at her words but brushed it off. "He's right here with you."

Ember instantly looked around for her husband but he was nowhere in sight.

"WHERE IS HE!?" Ember shouted.

Discord scoffed. "Weren't you listening, I already answered that. At least I'm pretty sure what people say to their love ones before they die." Discord let out a evil smirk.

Tears started to run down Ember's face, she knew her husband was in trouble, but she had hoped not like this. She had convinced herself and her daughters that he was coming back but now that she knew the truth, it was more than she could bear.

Ember's hair erupted in flames. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

The younger Discord laughed at the last part. "I know, rig-"

Discord was hit but a massive blast of fire from Ember knocking him straight through the castle.

Discord teleported back in front of Ember quite pissed off. He snapped his paw and a blade of darkness formed. "Bring it on!" Discord scowled.

Ember formed a blade of fire. The two charged at each other clashing swords.

Discordant watched the battle. Ember fueled with the anger at Discord for her husband's death fought with such ferocity even Discordant thought his younger self would lose.

Ember flashed to the side of Discord striking with her sword, he was barely able to parry the blow.

Ember flashed away and Discord was hit with a laser from the left and a fireball from Ember to the front. Discord's fur was singed. He was breathing hard and weak.

Ember was in a similar condition but not showing it as much. The battle had been going on for almost a day now.

Two projectiles shot at Discord form Ember. Instead of going right at him the curved to his sides while Ember dashed straight at him.

Discord snapped his talon creating a blinding light. Ember was thrown into her own projectiles and slashed across the chest with Discord's blade.

Discord weakly chuckled at a bleeding Ember. She scowled at him and stood up with much effort.

Ember was suddenly hit with the realization. She could not win this, she was going to die. Even if she somehow defeated DIscord, she would spare his life and he would keep coming back to get her and her children.

Ember knew what she had to do.

Ember cast one final spell. A bright light radiated from her horn and shot Discord in the chest. "I cure you of your evil, you will forget the treacheries you have committed and the deaths that were a result of your cruelty."

"That explains why I can't remember.' Discordant muttered.

"I also curse you!" Ember continued.

"What the fuck is with all these damn curses!" Discordant angrily swore. Nobody heard him much to his dismay. "Stupid dream."

"Discord, you will be empty and voidless of emotion, you will feel that nobody loves you, till you find one that does."

Discordant stood slightly confused. "I felt emotions for Fluttershy before I loved her, this makes no sense." He thought.

Ember coughed up blood, the cut Discord had made was quite visible fatal now. Ember continued anyway, "Because you took away my first love, my husband, I will take away yours. She will betray you and you will never forgive her. This is my final spell…."

Discordant watched as Ember dropped lifelessly to the ground. Discordant was deeply in thought, being in stone for a thousand years had dulled his memory quite a bit.

Who had he loved, betrayed him?

Discordant watched as the younger Discord, badly wounded, picked up Ember's body and flew off.

Discordant felt his eyes drooping, he must be waking up. Discordant collapsed on the ground. The last thing he saw was the burning city of Canterlot.

…

Discordant woke up. He snapped up a clock to see it was 3am.

Discordant considered falling back asleep, still tired from yesterday's events but decided against it, he had work to do.

Discordant snapped his hoof, making his room turn back to normal. He then walked over to the window and flew out. Heading toward the Evergreen castle.

….

Luna was standing on the balcony, watching the stars when she saw DIscordant fly off into the night.

Luna highly considered following him but knew he would sense her if she did. So she decided against it.

…..

Discordant arrived once again at the worn out castle. It's features barely holding.

Discordant quickly trotted inside and down the steps behind the thrones, it wasn't long before he once again reached the magic coated iron doors that stopped him before.

He smirked, snapping his hoof a veil filled with the Rainboom appeared and a large drill. Discordant poured half of the contained Rainboom on the drill the snapped the rest of the veil away.

He then grabbed the heavy mechanical drill in his hand and turned it on, but not till after he cast a soundproof spell on the castle to keep the sound in.

The drill smashed into the iron door, the Rainboom power slowly tearing through the magic barrier and the iron doors.

After about an hour of constant drilling, Discordant dropped the heavy drill exhausted but satisfied.

There was a hole in the door just big enough that he could fit in. Discordant checked on the clock he had snapped up earlier. It was 4:30am, dawn was approaching, he would have to work fast.

Discordant climbed through the hole. When he saw what was on the other side his jaw hit the floor. The entire room was filled with gold, diamonds, gems and any other valuable he could have imagined.

Discordant walked slowly through the room amazed at the wealth it held. He could create bits, but not this much or in such vastness.

On the other side of the room, there was another door. Discordant frowned fearing he would have to use the rest of the veil.

Surprisingly, when he reached the door, it had no spell on it. Discordant opened the door to see three display cases.

Discordant gasped in horror, a tear falling silently down his face and hitting the floor, the sound barely audible.

There in the first case was the magically preserved body of Queen Ember, and in the second one, King Orion.

 **LOL, CLIFF HANGER! I'll post again next week, so you will all have to wait, I know, I'm evil, deal with it. Coming off of writers block so I will be back to writing, feel free to send in ideas. Peace out!**


	11. Visiting a Friend

**Wazzup People, School is a lot of work but I'm trying my hardest to be consistent with a once a week update. Enjoy!** **Sent in reviews and ideas and I might add them or give you a shout out!**

Discordant stumbled back in fear. This is where they were, no wonder he couldn't break the spell, it was his own.

DIscordant looked at the two, even with their eyes closed and fixed positions, he could see the pain they endured before death still etched on their faces.

"What...have I done?" Discordant silently muttered in sadness.

Discordant could not bare to look at it any longer and turned his head away. He feared what would happen when Celestia and Luna found out.

They probably would spend the rest of their immortal lives hunting him down trying to get revenge on him for this deed.

Discordant opened his eyes again now that he had turned away from the two encased bodies. He found he was staying at the third case.

This one intrigued him, it was not nearly as grotesque as the other two. Instead, its contents were actually quite beautiful.

Inside was a beautiful ring, the diamond swirled with all the colors of the rainbow and more, similar to his cutie mark.

Discordant guessed this was the ring he gave to the who he loved who had betrayed him.

He still could not remember who that was. He would have to figure it out, he knew for sure that his memory was not erased again but he was still confused on why he was forgetting this.

Discordant looked at the clock again to see it was 5:45am. He needed to get back to the castle before Celestia woke up and decided to go looking for him.

He quickly grabbed the ring and walked out of the display case room, closing the door and casting a small protection spell on it, one that he could easily break.

He then left the second room, snapping his hoof to fix the iron wall and casting another easily breakable protection spell, by him only.

Discordant then flew out the castle back to Canterlot as fast as he could.

Discordant looked the time again, it was 5:55am. He knew Celestia always raised the sun at 6am. He had five minutes to get back.

Discordant quickly brought his wings in and replicated the move he used against Rainbow in their race.

He could not teleport, controlling the Rainboom on the drill and casting the protection spells had drained him.

He could see he was nearing the Castle. Discordant neared the castle at near supersonic speed.

Discordant opened his wings and pulled back to slow himself down, but his reaction time was too slow.

Discordant hit the ground full force on his hooves pushing against it to slow himself down.

He neared the castle wall, fearing he was going to crash into it. He quickly snapped up a giant pillow and slammed right against it. Feathers went everywhere and the castle wall had a large crack in it.

Discordant looked back at the gardens. There was a long line where the grass and flowers had been torn up and dirt wa pushed up on both sides. The was also a small crater where he landed.

"Shit!" Discordant cursed. He lacked the magic to fix it right now and Celestia would be running down here to see if he was okay any moment now.

'Guess I'll have to come up with a lie' he thought.

….

Celestia yawned as she got out of bed. She set her crown on her head and put her golden horse shoes on. She was just about to walk out the room when she heard what sounded like a meteor hitting the ground followed by a loud pop.

Celestia walked over to the window and looked out to see a small crater and a line clear through the garden tearing up grass and flowers.

Celestia frowned, 'the sun would have to wait a minute.'

Celestia flew out the window and down the garden to see Discordant rubbing his head, surrounded by a pile of feathers.

Celestia thought about what she could do. 'Pretend he was really hurt and hug on him and "nurse him back to heal", or play it cool'.

Celestia opted for number two and decided to play it cool.

"Are you okay?"Celestia asked concerned.

Discordant looked up to see her and smiled nervously. "Sorry, I...umm was practicing my flying so I could beat Rainbow the next time we raced."

Celestia raised her eyebrow quizzingly, she was having a little trouble believing his story since the training ground was on the other side of the castle.

Discordant chuckled nervously and waited for a response.

Celestia then asked him, "Luna gave you a tour of the castle, why are you practicing out here instead of the training ground?"

Discordant frowned. "I forgot it was….there?" unsure of his own response.

Celestia looked slightly confused.

Discordant started to panic slightly, 'If she thinks about it enough she might be able to figure out what direction I came and where I went. I can't let that happen. I need to distract her.'

"Don't you need to raise the sun?"

Celestia nodded, "Yes, but the sun can wait for a bit."

Discordant decided to take more desperate measures. He walked up to Celestia, and around her, he could tell she was blushing at how close he was.

He stood next to her ear and seductively whispered "That's too bad, I always wondered how magnificent you would look raising the sun with it rays shining down on you."

Discordant was struggling to come up with words so that he did not seem too forward or make it seem like he was hitting on her.

Celestia turned bright red. She was already feeling weak in her knees from his voice. But decided against it and fought the urge.

"N-no, I still need to question you on where you were, and what happened that you came back in such a hurry that you tore up the garden when you hit."

Discordant silently cursed and decided he would have to use his wild card.

Discordant brushed his hair against Celestia in a swipe of his head, the whispered her ear "Are you sure about that?" Then he nipped her ear.

Celestia thought she would explode.'H-h-he nipped my ear…' Celestia silently squealed inside, 'HE SO LIKES ME!'

Celestia quickly totally forgot about the problem at hand and grabbed Discordant's hoof. "Let's go!"

Discordant smirked, 'It worked.' Then he frowned 'What have I gotten myself into?' Just as Celestia flew through the window and Discordant was about to go through. He snapped his hoof turning the garden back to normal.

Celestia thought she heard a snap. 'It has only been a few days, Discord shouldn't be back yet, maybe I'm just imagining things. Celestia dismissed the thought.

Celestia led Discordant to the balcony to raise the sun.

Celestia stood proudly and her horn glowed bright, the sun was rising and the light shining on her made her seem divine.

Discordant stood in awe, 'She is…..so beautiful' he thought. Discordant shook his head. 'No, I'm in love with Fluttershy, Celestia only accepts me right now because she doesn't know who I really am.'

Celestia finished raising the sun and turned around to see Discordant mouth hanging open, but he quickly closed it and shook his head as to get rid of a thought.

"So, how did you like that?" Celestia taunted.

Discordant decided to answer honestly. "It was amazing and it made you look….divine."

"T-thank...you" Celestia blushed at the complement. "So, do you wanna get some breakfast, I can have the cooks get everything ready?"

Discordant needed an excuse, just because he looked normal doesn't mean he still ate normal.

"No, I'm haven't been hungry since I woke up, not sure why."

"Okay that's fine, I'm gonna get something to eat then we can figure out what to do for the day."

Celestia started to walk away but Discordant's voice stopped her. "I thought I was going to meet up with the ponies I went to Ponyville earlier with?"

"You will but, you are spending half the day with _me_."

Celestia swished her tail in Discordant's face before trotting away.

The way she said that made shivers go down his spine, Discordant couldn't help but feel she had something planned, and he would not like it and might even have a hard time getting out of it.

Discordant turned around and flew out the castle, a good distance before teleporting away. 'I should go see Fluttershy.'

…

Fluttershy sat in her cottage, slightly upset. She really missed Discord, it had only been about five days but he would visit everyday and it was lonely without him there.

Fluttershy stood up and went outside to feed the animals absolutely oblivious to the alicorn hovering above her.

…

Discordant appeared and looked down to see Fluttershy right below feeding the animals. Discordant smirked, he just had to scare her.

Discordant silently lowered himself so his head was right next to her ear and whispered…"Boo"

Fluttershy stiffened for a moment. Then screamed and bolted into the air almost bumping into the hovering Discordant.

Discordant rolled on the ground laughing, tears streamed down his face as he could barely breath. "You're...haha...reaction time….was so….haha….LATE!"

Fluttershy looked down to see Discordant rolling on the ground laughing. She had to smile at the scene despite how bad he scared her.

The scene in front of her oddly enough reminded her of something Discord would try and pull.

"Discord…" Fluttershy mumbled sadly.

Discordant stopped laughing, fear swelled up inside him, 'Did she figure out it was him.'

Discordant decided the best course of action would be to play dumb and see how it goes from there. "Who's Discord?"

Fluttershy turned away refusing to face Discordant. "He's a friend of mine."

Discordant smirked, he was still incognito. "Will you tell me about him?"

Fluttershy turned back toward him. She nodded and invited him inside her cottage blushing slightly.

Discordant stepped in after Fluttershy. He knew the place all too well. A sense of nostalgia briefly passed him.

It had been a while since he had visited Fluttershy and he hadn't even realized.

"Would you like some tea?"

Discordant smiled and nodded. Fluttershy flew over and handed him a tea cut, slightly hot, but it didn't bother him.

He took a seat in his usual chair opposite to Fluttershy sipping his tea making sure it was not the cup he was drinking.

"Mind telling me who this Discord fellow is now." Discordant took an absurdly long slurp for the heck of it, hoping to get a laugh out of Fluttershy.

To his dismay, she was unfazed. It had been too long since he heard her stunning voice or her elegant shy laugh. It was really getting to him.

Fluttershy looked down at the ground sheepishly. "Discord...is a friend of mine, but he has been gone for a few days now, princess Celestia said he went away for a break."

Discordant continued to listen attentively.

"I wanted to see him at the gala but he didn't come….I really miss him. He normally visits everyday."

Discordant's jaw dropped for a moment, but he closed it before Fluttershy could notice. 'She wanted to see me at the gala?'

Discordant decided to push the question a little further, this would be the best time to see if Fluttershy liked him back. "Did you want to dance with him?"

Fluttershy blushed slightly. "Umm...well...yes...I mean dancing with you was great and all...but I really wanted to see him."

Discordant left for joy on the inside. So she did like him. He needed more info. "Do you like him?" Discordant calmly asked trying his hardest not to show his rising anxiety.

Fluttershy turned a deeper shade of red. "Umm...promise to keep a secret?"

Discordant smirked, but replied "Sure."

Fluttershy looked down slightly embarrassed, "None of my friends would approve of what I thought and I really want to tell someone and I kinda trust you...I don't like him."

Discordant felt his heart break. He could feel tears forming in his eyes at the statement.

Fluttershy turned her head away from Discordant. "He can be a jerk sometimes, mean to my friends and he did take over Equestria and betray me."

Discordant not wanting Fluttershy to see him cry was about to raise his hoof to teleport but her next sentence stopped him cold.

"But..despite all this, he's funny, he lights up my day, kinda cute and I….think I-I love him…"

Discordant silently screamed in delight. 'She loves me too!' Discordant smirked at Fluttershy.

"I kinda do...you resemble him and you are more accepted in public...but I don't really know you too well yet."

"Then why don't you tell him?"

Fluttershy looked at Discordant with a "Are you really that stupid look."

"Are you seriously asking that? My name is FlutterSHY! Can you guess why?"

Discordant chuckled sheepishly, "Oh, forgot about that."

Fluttershy quickly apologized for her outburst. "Sorry, sorry, sorry."

Discordant chuckled, "No, it's fine. Does he visit you often?"

"Yes, Everyday."

"Well, he probably loves you too."

Fluttershy turned her head to the side curiously. A glimmer of hope could be seen in her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Discordant stood up. "How many stallions do you know go visit a mare every single day to make her laugh, light up her day, and accompany her?"

"Um...none, and he's not a stall-"

"Exactly!" Discordant interrupted pacing around Fluttershy. "And to be honest, does it matter if he's a stallion or not if you love him and he loves you?"

"But...what about my friends, what would they think?" Fluttershy questioned.

"Does it really matter? If they are you true friends they would support your decision, right?"

Fluttershy thought for a moment before answering. "I guess you right.."

Discordant stopped pacing. "Of course I'm right! Two thousand years of intelligence don't come from doing nothing."

Fluttershy was a little baffled by his age, but quickly regained her composure. "How do you suppose I tell my friends that I love him?"

"By talking, how else?"

Fluttershy giggled at his remark. Discordant savored her laugh, it was like music to his ears.

"Well..how do I tell Discord that I love him?" Fluttershy looked up at Discordant. Her eyes seemed to be begging for help.

Discordant was tempted to say 'You already have' but since he couldn't turn back he didn't want to mess anything up.

Discordant thought for a moment, how would he want Fluttershy to tell him that she loved him. She definitely came to ask the right person, who better than the one you want to tell.

"I think you should bring him to a special place you two have and have a picnic, then tell him and give him a kiss. Or you could wait till Hearth's Warming, but that might be too far away. When is that?"

"I think it's in a few weeks, I don't know if he will be back by then though. Probably."

"Nah, that's too long, he should be back before that. If I'm guessing right since he visits you really often he tends to teleport around anywhere he wants, right?"

Fluttershy nodded.

"So I wouldn't be surprised if he was back to visit you within the week." Discordant nodded at his conclusion. He could need Luna to change him back by next week.

"Thank you so much!" Fluttershy wrapped her hooves around Discordant in a hug.

Discordant smiled and hugged her back. He savored the softness of her fur and the smell of her hair. Identical to roses.

Sadly she broke the hug. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't helped me. Thank you soo much!"

Discordant smirked, Fluttershy was basically giggling with happiness. Discordant looked over at the clock hanging on the wall to see it was 3:00pm.

They had been talking for four hours! 'Oh, well, it's not like I haven't done that before.' Discordant thought.

Discordant turned to a brightly smiling Fluttershy. "I must be on my way, I should be heading back to Canterlot."

Fluttershy smiled a wide grin and nodded. "Goodbye, and come visit whenever you like!"

Discordant flew out the door shouting back. "Don't worry, I will, have a good day!"

Once Discordant was outside of her view he used his horn to teleport back to the Canterlot Castle, oblivious to what Celestia had planned for him.

 **I think I got some people on that Fluttershy fake reject part. Anyway, I will update next chapter, next week! Peace Out!**


	12. A Date

**Sorry for posting late, also this chapter si a bit shorter, school is pissing me off, nearing end of 1st quarter, a lot of work, plus I have to dedicate my writing skills to my essays, 74% :P I'm not that good, or the teachers don't appreciate my writing style.**

Celestia stood watching the time, it was almost 3:00pm. Discordant and her would be spending time together.

Celestia blushed thinking on how things would turn out if everything went according to plan.

…

Discordant landed back in his room. Celestia told him to dress nicely because they would be doing something formal. Discordant frowned. He hated formal. Spree of the moment causal seemed to work best for him.

Discordant snapped up a tuxedo and checked himself in the mirror. His mane was done as it normally looked in this form. He had a rose coming out the pocket of his blazer.

'This should be fine.' Discordant left his room in search of Celestia, they had not picked a destination to meet.

It wasn't long before Discordant found Celestia in the throne room staring at the clock. She looked stunning.

A white dress with pink and light blue lace flowing from the shoulders down matching her hair. The sunlight making the dress gleam.

Discordant frowned. 'Why is it everytime I look at her I seem to like her more?'

Discordant walked up to Celestia. "You look beautiful."

Celestia turned around just noticing Discordant in his tuxedo. She blushed. "Thank you, you also look very handsome."

Discordant smirked "When do I not."

Celestia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, anyway, I figured we go to the crystal empire to meet with Princess Cadance and Shining Armor, then we can come back here to have dinner."

Discordant nodded. "Sounds fine to me. Are we flying or would you prefer teleportation?"

Celestia looked at Discordant quizzingly. "I was going to have the chariots bring us but I suppose that would be faster, we can have the chariots bring us back if that's fine with you?"

Discordant agreed, "We can take the chariots back. Let's go!" Discordants horn glowed for a moment before they were both teleported to the crystal empire right outside the gates of the castle.

The guards let the two pass and they made their way to the throne room where they met up with Shining Armor and Cadence.

"Greetings Celestia! What brings you here and who is this?" Cadence asked.

Celestia turned to Discordant. "This is Discordant, the last male alicorn and the long lost prince of the Evergreen."

Discordant considered bowing to the two but decided his position was enough to be exempt.

Shining Armor and Cadence got down and walked up to the two. "We have some free time at the moment so what would you like to do?" Shining Armor asked.

Celestia looked over at Discordant as if to ask for any ideas, but he seemed clueless. "I suppose we could sit down for some tea and talk."

Cadence smiled at the two. "That sounds great."

Once the four had sat down with their tea. Cadence began to question the two. "Where did you find Discordant?"

"I didn't, Luna did, she still hasn't told me where, I forgot to ask, she did mention he was asleep for a thousand years."

"And how did that happen?" Shining Armor was the one to speak up this time.

Discordant set down his tea cup after taking a sip. "I was cursed."

"By who?"

"I don't know, the curse also caused me to lose my memories of what happened before the curse. I'm still trying to figure it all out, that's why I keep leaving at night." Discordant directed the last part of his answer to Celestia.

"Wow, maybe I can help you figure it out." Celestia offered.

Discordant shook his head, "I think it would be best to figure this out on my own."

Celestia sighed. "I respect your wishes, but if you need help you can always ask me."

Cadence smirked at the two. "Are you two dating?" Shining Armor burst out laughing as both Discordant and Celestia turned beet red.

"Umm…" Celestia stammered.

"No, we aren't!" Discordant answered a little too quickly, much to Celestia's disappointment.

"You know I can just check with my magic." Cadence smirked.

"NO DON'T!" Discordant pleaded.

"Too late!" Cadence smirked. She cast her love detection spell so she could see it what they were saying is true.

Cadence smirked seeing that Celestia was in love with Discordant. She could see that Discordant had sort of a crush on Celestia but what surprised he even more was when it showed that he loved Fluttershy.

It only took a moment for Cadence to realize it. Discord also like Celestia. If the two found out about each other the conflict would be disastrous. They were at similar power levels.

"Cadence, you alright?" Shining Armor asked his wife.

"Yeah I'm fine, just saw something...interesting"

"What did you see!?" Celestia eagerly asked.

"Well it seems Discordant has a school filly crush on you." Cadence smirked.

Celestia blushed hard shyly looking at Discordant who face-hooved slightly blushing.

"Discordant, may I please have a moment with you?" Cadence gestured to the doorway.

"Sure" Discordant got up and walked out into the hallway with Cadence.

"Do you love Fluttershy?"

Cadence's question caught Discordant off guard. "Um, yes."

Cadence shook her head. "You need to back off."

Discordant looked at her puzzlingly. "And why is that?" His head was tilted to the side to show his confusion.

"There is a draconequus, by the name of Discord, he loves Fluttershy and I have a suspicion she might like him too, but he is as powerful as you if not more powerful and has taken over Equestria his fair share of times. Don't get in his way, it's not a good idea."

Discordant was feeling mixed emotions, inside he was laughing his head off. It was amusing being told to beware of yourself, but he was also hurt that they still thought he was this dangerous, he was really trying to change.

Discordant quietly nodded, "I understand."

As they walked back to Shining Armor and Celestia, Cadence nudged Discordant. "Also, I think you and Celestia would look way cuter together."

Discordant blushed, but ignored the comment.

…..

Discordant and Celestia said goodbye to Cadence and Shining Armor as they got into the chariot to head back to Canterlot.

"I enjoyed that quite a bit. Did you?"

Discordant smiled. "It was….new."

Celestia smiled and leaned her head against Discordant's shoulder. "Yeah, I guess it was for you."

Discordant stiffened a bit, 'This getting a bit awkward' Discordant tried to shift a bit so that Celestia would have to move but she was persistent and continued to lay on his shoulder.

Discordant frowned. 'Damn it, no wonder she wanted to ride the chariots, I feel right for it.'

Discordant looked to his side to see Celestia asleep on his shoulder, he didn't know if she was faking or not but he decided the gentleman thing to do was let her sleep.

'There isn't anyway I'm getting out of this, might as well get some sleep.'

It wasn't long before Discordant fell into a deep slumber.

 **Yes, another dream, I think this might be the last one, I'm not sure, I'll sleep on it. ;) Pun entirely** **  
** **intended. Anyway, will post next Friday, send in reviews, Peace out!**


	13. Author's Note

**I am a freakin' IDIOT! I am sorry people. I was looking back through my story to see what I should do next and realized that I missed an entire chapter that I was suppose to put in, I will put that in now, It is called "Reformation" I can't believe I forgot that, you will have to go back in the story to read that part, it explains how Discord becomes an alicorn. Once again, I AM SO SORRY. I will post it now. Please keep reading my story and don't hate me...that much...Anyway I'll find a way to make it up to y'all because I do have to re-arrange everything too. Anyway, Peace Out! If some idiot skipped to the end of this authors note cause you're one of those newbs who only looks at the letters in caps cause you're too lazy to read the rest or thinks it's not important...THEN GO BACK AND READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE! PEACE OUT!**


	14. My Queen

**Wazzup people! SHOUT OUT TO RETRO MANIA! He has great story ideas and if any of you reading my story are writers, I advise you check him out. He could help you. Sorry once again about missing putting in chapter 3, if you haven't go back and read it. It explains how Discord became an alicorn.** **Sorry this chapter is a bit short. My 1st quarter finished today and I am going to write a side story about Twilight. I will try to make the next few chapters longer.**

Chrysalis sat on her throne quite bored and a little hungry. It was about time she got something to eat. "General!"

A changeling wearing armor entered the room. "What is your request, my queen?"

"You're in charge while I'm gone, I should be back soon."

Chrysalis flew out the hive and toward the town, but while passing over the forest she saw an odd looking creature that seemed to be the combination of many creatures.

Chrysalis shrugged, 'No use in plying to the town if I can get a meal right here.'

Chrysalis landed nearby, as she scanned the creature's mind for loved ones, she was bewildered to find that it had none!

Chrysalis stood baffled and cast her eyes down in wonder, 'How can some living thing love nothing whatsoever?' This intrigued her.

Chrysalis looked back to where the creature was but it was gone. Chrysalis looked around, maybe she was imagining things, she was just about to fly off toward the town when a blast of fire shot right at her.

Chrysalis barely got a shield up in time to block the attack. When the smoke cleared, there stood the creature, his paw smoking.

"Who are you, and why are you in my mind?"

Chrysalis stood baffled, how did he know she was in his mind, he must be powerful to be able to sense that.

"I was just looking for a meal. If you must know, we changelings feed on love-"

"Well I have none to give, and never to the likes of somepony I've never seen before. Leave before I destroy you." The creature formed a blade of magic in its claw with a snap of its talons.

Chrysalis stood her ground, she never backed down on a challenge. "Make me."

The creature smirked, it was a glare that held a bit more malice than she expected.

Chrysalis formed a green blade, and dash at the creature only for it to teleport behind her and attack with its own blade. Chrysalis parried and slashed, but the creature dodge and shot her with a blast of fire knocking her back and burning her.

Before she could react the creature was already upon her. She was slashed across the chest, the scratched in the face with a talon and knocked right through a tree after taking a powerful from its dragon-like tail.

Chrysalis groggily got off the ground wincing in pain. She saw a fireball flying at her and manage to dodge out the way. A second one shot at her and she blasted ti with her own magic.

The creature had both its paw and claw facing towards her forming and shooting fire at her in an alarmingly fast rate while advancing.

Chrysalis had to continually dodge and counterattack to keep from getting hurt, but she was getting weaker and jaded while the creature showed no signs of slowing down.

'How is he using so much...magic and not getting ...tired?' She thought. Chrysalis took to the air but was followed. It continued shooting at her while following her. Chrysalis dodged and started to pick up speed.

The shots ceased and Chrysalis turned around to see the creature was gone. Chrysalis sighed in relief and turned around only to be face-to-face with her adversary.

The mismatched being flipped and brought its tail down on her head. The blow knocking her out on the sky and into the ground hard enough that her landing shook the earth and formed a crater.

The creature teleported above her, snarling. She tried to move but couldn't, she was too badly hurt. The creature formed its blade once again and prepared to plunge it into her chest.

Chrysalis waited for her end, regretting ever challenging the strange creature. She opened her eyes after a few seconds to see nothing happened. The creature had vanquished his blade and was looking down at her sadly.

He snapped his talon. She was curious to see what happened but it appeared to be nothing. She looked at her hoof to see it was healed. Chrysalis stood up and brushed herself off.

'If he healed me why am I still in pain?' Chrysalis, although upset the creature tried to kill her was still interested.

"Why did you spare me."

"I didn't want to kill you, it didn't feel right."

"What are you and how are you so powerful?"

The creature turned around and stared at her for a moment before answering. "I'm a draconequus, and it's because I'm Discord the Spirit of Chaos."

Chrysalis's jaw hit the floor, she had just battled the Lord of Chaos, she knew one existed to keep the balance in magic but she didn't expect one to be here, or such a creature, though his appearance was fitting.

"I'm Chrysalis, the queen of the changelings." 'I plan to take over Canterlot, having him on my side would ensure my victory, maybe I can manipulate him, he is quite powerful to have beat me, without me laying a single blow on him.'

"You seem lost, are you going anywhere in particular?"

Discord looked at the ground sadly, "No, I don't have anywhere to be, I'm been wandering around aimlessly for as long as I can remember."

"Would you like to stay with me?" Chrysalis flashed a hopeful smile.

Discord rose an eyebrow, "Umm, really? Okay, sure, but why would you want a monster like me to stay with you."

Chrysalis looked at Discord for a moment before responding, "Like you said, you have on where to be, plus maybe you can teach me some of those spells and I'm a insect-like pony, we are all monsters here."

Discord shrugged and smiled. "Okay then, lead the way."

Chrysalis and Discord flew off toward the changeling hive, Chrysalis couldn't hide the smile that was creeping to her lips, if she planned this well, it could better than she expected.

….

Discordant watched as flew off, smiling remembering how amazing he was at the prime of his fighting days. Everything started to get black. 'I must be waking up.' The scene before him faded.

…..

Discordant shot up, he looked beside him to see that Celestia was still sleeping next to him. They were flying in the chariot and Canterlot was in sight. Then it all came back to him, he remembered everything!

Before being turned to stone, everything that happened with Chrysalis before and after.

Then it hit him, like a sledgehammer to the skull. A large frown made its way to his face. He pulled out the ring from under his wing.

Chrysalis, was the mare that he….loved.

 **Lol, there you people go. Hope you liked it, review and Peace Out! (P.S. I was able to up my Essay grade to a 85.5% :D, 11 points! I know, thank you, no need for applause. I'm still pissed one person got a higher grade on their rough than I did on my final. :P.)**


	15. Figuring Things Out

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I have been super busy I had like 40 essays this past 2 months, maybe a little less, but that is still no excuse I still had some free time and could have written more, So SHOUT OUT TO STEWIE CARTMAN FOR GETTING ME BACK ON THIS! CHECK OUT HIS PROFILE! MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL! I made his chapter a little longer and added lots of cliffhangers to torture you all in case I fall off again :). READ AND PEACE OUT!**

Twilight sat in a pile of history books. Spike stood on a ladder, pulling off books that seemed to be of interest to himself or relevant to the topic Twilight was studying.

Twilight shook her head groggily, tired of searching for information that apparently didn't exist.

Twilight groaned. "I can't find anything on this former Prince of the Evergreen! It all seems to just say that the Princesses lived there for a while and then they moved to Canterlot, there are absolutely no details on why they moved or this Discordant figure."

Spike climbed down from the ladder with a pile of books. "Maybe you can try looking in these?"

Before he could even drop the books in front of Twilight, she teleported them back to their appropriate places on the shelf. "I already read those, no help."

Spike facepalmed. "You could have told me that before I pulled them off the shelf and carried them down here for you."

Ignoring his comment Twilight stood up and started pacing. "Spike, I want you to write a letter to Celestia."

"Did you hear anything I said!?"

"What?"

"Forget it, what do you want me to write?"

Twilight stood still for a second. "Tell her that we need to talk."

Spike stood dumbfounded for a second. "You didn't start with "Dear Princess Celestia" this time, and you do that every time. I guessing this is pretty serious."

"Just write it."

Spike quickly scribbled down Twilight's words and breathed fire on the letter sending it to Celestia.

No sooner had Spike sent it had another letter returned.

"Read it to me Spike."

Spike looked puzzled, "chillax, I'm getting to that, you act like I wasn't gonna read it at all."

Spike unrolled the scroll and read. "Dear Twilight, I'm free right now to talk if you are, just teleport over. Sincerely, Celestia."

"I'll be back later Spike." Twilight's horn glowed bright and there was a flash and she was gone.

Spike smiled. "Finally, she's gone."

…..

Twilight appeared in front of Celestia and Luna in the throne room, Celestia was flirting with Discordant who didn't seem that interested, and Luna was laughing at the two, though more at Celestia.

Discordant was the first to notice her. "Hey, Twilight, what brings you here?"

"You. Celestia, can I talk to you and Luna?" Twilight looked over at a confused Discordant, then adds, "...in private."

Celestia smiles, "Sure, come on, Discordant can you please out here for a bit?"

Discordant melancholy replies, "Sure."

Twilight walked into the meeting room behind Celestia and Luna and closed the door as Celestia flashed a wink at Discordant. Discordant just smiled back at her.

Twilight cast a soundproof spell on the room before turning to the two already seated Princesses. "I thinks it's time you tell me about why you came to Canterlot and did not stay in the Evergreen.

Both Princesses turned pale. Luna stuttered but couldn't speak. Celestia sat there, opening and closing her mouth several times before she was able to speak. "Um...well, when we told you about losing our…..parents...our mother brought us here before she fought and defeated the threat that drove us from our home.

Twilight sat down and continued to listen.

"We're not totally sure but we think that both our mom and the threat died in their battle, and our dad never came back for us so we know he died fighting the threat too…." A tear slid down Celestia's face.

Twilight tried to sympathise with the two but her curiosity got the best of her. "How long ago was this?"

"A little over a thousand five hundred years ago." Celestia answered.

Twilight sat calculating in her head. "If this happened over fifteen hundred years ago, and Discordant is stronger than both of you, and has been asleep for as long as he has, then he would have been ruling the Evergreen the same times as your parents were there."

Celestia though for a moment, "Our parents were young for Alicorns when they had us, they were only about two hundred."

Twilight was struggling to find ways to prove to Celestia that things didn't add up, but it seemed impossible. Twilight audibly groaned. Then rested her head on her hoof, nothing was coming to her mind to ask that could prove to Celestia something was off.

The silence lingered for a while till Twilight asked. "If Discordant was ruling while your parents were there, and they were the next in line for the throne then Discordant would be your grandfather, right?

Celestia sat baffled, "I guess so…but….that can't be right…."

"Exactly, your parents would have told you about it, and even if he was asleep for a reason like he said then your parents would have shown him to you."

Celestia sat there contemplating what Twilight said, it made sense. 'So then where is Discordant from?'

Celestia and Twilight simultaneously turned towards Luna who was sweating bullets. "Um...what are you looking at me for…?"

"Answers" the two replied. "Where exactly did you find Discordant, Luna?" Twilight lifted her head of her hoof and stared Luna down.

Luna shifted nervously, a bead of sweat rolled down her cheek. Her face etched with fear. "Um...you see what had happened was…"

….

Discordant stood outside the closed meeting hall for a few seconds after the door had closed. He cast a hearing spell and trotted up to the door. Discordant laid his head on the door but could still hear nothing.

Discordant stood back for a moment puzzled, then cast a detection spell and it revealed a soundproof spell on the other side.

Discordant frowned, 'I hate Twilight, always thinking ahead. Since all three of them are alicorns they will probably sense it if i teleport in.'

Discordant sat down and pondered for a moment but nothing came to mind. "Well, Twilight probably figured out a flaw in my story based on her….research. I need to stop this before Luna cracks" Discordant muttered. 'All I need is an excuse…'

…..

"Well Luna, we're waiting" Twilight impatiently tapped her hoof on the table.

Luna looked to her left to see a conflicted but curious Celestia, on the right a very pissed Twilight. Luna considered her could lie and wait another month or two for Twilight to figure it out and go through the same process again, or blow Discord's cover and end this.

A bead of sweat rolled down her face as Luna concentrated and decided her answer. "Discordant is not really the Prince of the Evergreen."

Twilight jumped into the air and pumped her hoof, resembling Rainbow Dash after winning a bet. "YES, I KNEW IT!"

Celestia's jaw hit the ground, "Wait then how is Discordant an alicorn?" Luna awkwardly smiled "Um...It's because Discordant is-"

A loud boom was heard extremely close-by followed by the door and soundproof spell completely shattering. Twilight barely put up a shield in time to protect Luna, Celestia and herself from the splinters and pieces of the door that went flying towards them.

As the dust cleared Discordant trotted in proudly holding his head up high as a victorious king marches over a ruined castle. Celestia blushed, despite the destruction he looked somewhat majestic in his grand entrance.

Discordants horn glowed for a moment and everything was repaired, "Sorry about the grand entrance, bad habit." he chuckled. Twilight flashed him a death glare. "You could have hurt one of us!"

Discordant smirked "No, you're all alicorns, it would be quite disappointed if an exploding door hurt any of you, and you didn't get hurt so no problem, right?

Twilight scowled at Discordant. She knew he was right and it pissed her off, the feeling was quite familiar actually but she just couldn't place it.

"To answer your question, I am not a prince." Discordant smiled, "But I am a creation of a magician."

Twilight looked confused at Discordant, "What do you mean, no magician has the power to create a being let alone one that controls such power as yours."

Discordant smirked "Is there really no pony?" Twilight pondered for a moment 'Who could do this, what pony has this power, what magician can make a-' Twilight turned and looked up at Discordant, bewildered completely, "No...way…" were the only words that Twilight were able to manage. Celestia looked over alarmed "What is it Twilight?!" Twilight looked at the ground completely baffled. "...Starswirl."

…..

Chrysalis flew through the sky, a large army of changelings followed, the generals up front followed by captains, lieutenants, sergeants and privates.

One of the generals pulled up next to the queen. "Your majesty, we are nearing Canterlot, should we assume attack formation?"

Chrysalis thought for a moment, the wind whipped against her face. She could see the Canterlot castle in the distance. "Yes, assume attack formation!" The General turned around and started heading back to inform the others of the formation when the Chrysalis yelled "WAIT!"

The general flew back to her "What is it your majesty?" The queen smiled evilly "I think we owe an old friend a visit."

…..

Celestia sat there, the most bewildered expression on her face. Luna face-hoofed, then dropped her hoof quickly and acted similar to Celestia knowing she had to keep up an act. Luckily neither alicorn caught sight of the movement.

Twilight looked stunned at Discordant for a moment, than in a flash and jumped him, surprising the male alicorn and knocking him to the ground ending them up in an awkward position that quite visibly bothered Discordant but Twilight did not seem to notice.

"OMGOSH YOU HAVE TO TELL ME EVERYTHING ABOUT STARSWIRL! NOW!" The crazed look in her eyes sent shivers down Discordant's back. Luna looked over at Celestia who had a clear look of jealousy in her eyes, Luna chuckled inaudibly 'She probably wishes she were in that position with Discordant.'

Discordant pushed the princess off him and stood up using magic to brush himself off. "Um...I can tell you what I remember when I get a chance but right now is not the best time."

Twilight frowned having finally got control of herself again without the greed of knowledge corrupting her mind. "Maybe we can schedule a time?" Discordant looked down at the disheartened princess, "Fine…."

Twilight leapt up to tackled Discordant in a hug again. Discordant prepared for the blow, but it never came. Discordant looked back over to see a leaping Twilight covered in Celestia's magic. "Twilight, please control yourself."

Twilight looked down sheepishly, "Sorry, Princess Celestia" Discordant could see the jealousy in Celestia's eyes, he thought for a moment about provoking her but decided against it. "Well, I should be on my way." Discordant trotted out the room.

Luna stood up too, "I need to get going too, I have a meeting, goodbye," Luna dashed out the room after Discordant. Twilight look at Celestia puzzled "But this is the meeting room."

…

Luna caught up with Discordant. "Discord, we need to talk." Discordant looked over at Luna annoyed, "Chill with my real name, it was hard enough getting past that excursion of information from the purple menace, I don't need you to butcher my work by blowing my identity in the halls."

"Geez, who buttered your toast this morning? Relax, we just need to talk. Is that okay?" Discordant looked up in thought while walking, he opened his mouth to answer but Luna beat him too it. "Actually, you don't have a choice, so I advise you listen."

Discordant let out a annoyed sigh "...fineeee. What is it?"

"Why did you lie about being Starswirl's creation?" Luna questioned. Discordant answered without looking at Luna "If I had given another excuse than that Twilight would have just researched it and found out that I'm lying. I needed something which she wouldn't be able to clarify for certain or something that was widely known to be secret. Twilight knows that Starswirl was very secretive and hardly anyone knows about his work, so that would be the ideal lie."

Luna nodded her head in satisfaction, but then stopped. "So how do you plan to explain what Starswirl did with this meeting you scheduled with her?" Discordant abruptly stopped causing Luna to also come to a halt. Luna laughed "Epiphany moment I'm guessing?"

Discordant smiled then kept walking. Luna tilted her head, confused, she quickly caught up to Discordant, "What is it?" Discordant looked at her and smiled, "I'm Discord, I can always just look into the past and see what he did."

Luna's eyes opened wide, "YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU COULD LOOK INTO THE PAST!" Discordant smirked, "Of course, I could, and you are one naughty little alicorn." Luna blushed deep red with both embarrassment and anger. "WHAT THE FUCK! YOU'VE BEEN SPYING ON ME!?"

Discordant laughed "Not necessarily, but when I'm bored I just look at the most embarrassing things that you would never tell anyone. And it seems to me you had quite the relationship with that Wonderbolt."

Luna turned deep red "...Shuddup." Discordant laughed for a while at Luna's flustered look, then resumed his satisfied smile. "Anyway, I need you to change me back."

Luna completely forgot about being embarrassed and turned to Discordant stupefied "If you want me to change you back what was the point of lying to Celestia and Twilight?"

Discordant shrugged, "I just wanted too, it seemed like fun to give Twilight false hope." Luna face-hoofed. "You know what, fine, I'm done with lying to my sister anyway, I'll just tell them you had to leave because you located something of Starswirl's or other. Let's get this over with."

Luna's horn glowed for a moment and the two were teleported into Luna's room. "Okay, gimme a sec."

Luna's horn glowed a mix of colors while Discordants hooves prepared to snap. Luna shot her magic and Discord snapped his hooves. A light covered Discordant and he screamed in pain. Then the light imploded. The blast knocked Luna into the wall and smoke covered the area where Discordant was. Luna looked at the spot where Discordant had stood, but it was empty.

Luna was about to scream when a hoof clamped over her mouth. "Don't worry, I'm fine, I teleported out the way of the blast when I sensed it and cast a spell proof sound over the room to keep in the sound."

Luna turned around and looked at the being before her extremely confused. "The spell...it didn't work?"

Discordant stood up, "Apparently not, but I don't know why, I worked in turning me into an alicorn I don't understand why it's not working now."

Luna and Discordant thought for a moment. Luna looked at Discordant, "We might need Twilight's help on this." Discordant shook his head. "I don't want to bring anypony else into this. We ought to be able to figure this out, we are some of the smartest beings in Equestria."

Luna smiled "True, but it could take a lot longer without Twilight's help and you, as in Discord is due back in a week, we may not have the time."

Discordant frowned, "We'll figure it out." Luna smirked "You know you owe me big time for all this right?" Discordant stuck out his tongue at Luna "I hate you."

…..

Chrysalis and her army flew through the sky over the Evergreen, a general flew up next to her. "Your majesty, I suggest we find a rest point to stay before we attack."

Chrysalis signed "Fine." Chrysalis looked around and spotted a broken down castle. "We will rest there." Chrysalis led the army down to the ruined castle and they landed. "Generals! Search the castle for rooms to stay and make do with what we can."

Chrysalis sat down on the throne, 'Not as good as my hive one but it will do for the moment.' Chrysalis started to relax a bit, the stress from preparing an attack was starting to get to her. Just as she felt as she could sleep for a moment, one of the generals ran up to her. "Your majesty, we found something that might interest you."

Chrysalis groaned, "This better be worth my time, or I'll have you skinned alive." The general led her down around the throne and showed her the passage to the iron door. Chrysalis examined the door, "This is extremely powerful magic, I don't think I can break it but anypony who puts a spell this powerful must be hiding something important."

Chrysalis turned to her generals, "Any ideas?" The generals all looked back and forth at each other. They turned to Chrysalis and shook their heads.

Chrysalis frowned "Useless, I guess we'll have to do it the old fashion way. Grab the strongest changelings and as many of them that can fit down here, prepare them to cast a destruction spell at the same time. We're gonna blow this door open."

As soon as the changelings arrived down, they got to work on the door. Chrysalis could see the magic spell fading, but she could also feel the castle crumbling.

"Hurry up with it already, if this castle comes down on us, I'll kill any of you that the castle doesn't!" Chrysalis watched as the magic dispelled and both doors were blown off, as soon as both doors hit the ground Chrysalis ordered all her troops to stop. "STOP!"

The changelings all simultaneously stopped and silently listened to the castle. Pieces of castle and stone walls fell, but the supports held.

Chrysalis smiled, "Now let's see what this being is-"

Chrysalis stopped abruptly almost causing the changeling behind her to bump into her. She stood tense for a few second before whipping around, anger plastered on her face.

"WHAT KIND OF FUCKING NOOB PUTS THE SAME FUCKING SPELL ON TWO DOORS BACK TO BACK!" The changelings looked back and forth at each other and finally realized the yelling was directed at nopony in particular.

Chrysalis let out a deep breath. "I want some of the changelings to cast protection spells on the pillar supports, the rest of you do the same as the last door. Whatever is behind here could help us with this war."

The process was duplicated and the second door was knocked over. Chrysalis smiled knowing the supports worked. "No changeling is to enter but me, got it?" The general's nodded and took positions outside the door.

Chrysalis looked around the room, there were two display cases with bodies in them and a empty ring stand. Chrysalis walked up to the bodies, she looked at them then frowned. She had no idea who they were.

Chrysalis decided to look a little harder, they were both alicorns, she than looked down at their cutie marks, they looked vaguely familiar. Than it hit Chrysalis. 'These are Celestia and Luna's parents, they have the same cutie marks.'

Chrysalis stumbled back, "No...way...what kind of creature could kill both their parents, I can hardly handle one of them on my own."

Chrysalis sat down to stop herself from fainting and thought. 'Whatever did this must also be immortal or an alicorn them-self to have killed these two so they are likely still alive, but probably in hiding.'

'Wait, there is no way a creature this powerful would have to go into hiding, and the sun and moon are part of the balance of harmony, for one to kill a section of the balance of harmony they must be one of the three balances, so it had to be order or chaos.'

Chrysalis thought hard for a moment. 'Harmony can't kill harmony, I'm almost a hundred percent sure these two didn't kill each other because they have matching rings, so they were probably married, I know I'm order. So it must have been chaos!"

"I GOT IT!" Chrysalis jump up in glee. Then she frowned "Wait, if it was chaos, then there is only one being who could have done it…" Chrysalis looked over at the empty ring pedestal.

Chrysalis briefly had a flashback of rejected Discord and sending him to Canterlot.

Chrysalis grew weak in the legs and crumpled to the ground. "Discord...killed...Celestia and Luna's….parents…" Chrysalis frowned, 'But Celestia and Luna have Discord working for them so….they must not know yet.' Chrysalis smiled, 'I can use this against them, I'll turn it into a three way war. Harmony vs. Order vs. Chaos.'

Chrysalis smiled 'I like the sound of this.' Chrysalis stood up and walked out the door. "General's, stay at the castle, I'll be back in a day or two, I have business to attend too."

Chrysalis took to the sky and headed in the direction of Canterlot laughing maniacally, but not too loud.

 **SO WHAT DO YOU THINK! I know I'm kinda rusty, I'll try and update evry 2 or 3 weeks during school weeks. Thanks again Stewie Cartman. PEACE OUT!**


	16. Exposed

**WAZZUP PEOPLES! SOrry for taking so long to update, college prep schools are like hell on earth when it comes to homework. Anyway here is the big scene, can't wait for the reviews. Yes, this will make waiting for the next chapter unbearable. Enjoy and Peace Out!**

Fluttershy stood outside of the castle gate waiting for the guards to let her in. She had decided a few day back to go visit the castle and be there for when Discord returns. Then she would take Discordant's advice and tell Discord how she feels about him.

It wasn't long before the guards let her in. "Right, this way Fluttershy." Flash Sentry led her through the castle to the room she would be staying in. They chatted along the way.

"What brings you here Fluttershy?" Flash asked. Fluttershy shyly replied "I'm wanna be here for when Discord gets back."

Flash smirked knowingly, "Is that all?"

Fluttershy blushed slightly but hid it well with her long pink hair. "Um….yeah, he is a great f-friend…."

Flash chuckled at her failed attempt to hide her embarrassment, "I already know how you feel for him, I overheard the princesses gossiping about it, it's fine, I don't judge other ponies because of whom they love."

"I d-don't know what you're talking about" Fluttershy smiled still trying to hide her feelings.

Flash laughed but decided not to push the subject any more. "Here is your room, I hope you enjoy your stay...and friend." Flash winked at Fluttershy as he dropped off her bags and closed the door.

Fluttershy turned beat red and flung herself onto the bed in embarrassment. "What have I g-gotten myself into?"

Fluttershy pouted and unpacked while waited for her blush to subside before leaving the room to go look for Discordant.

Fluttershy had not travelled the halls for long before she heard laughter coming from the throne room. Fluttershy curiously walked up to the door and peeked in through the ajar door and smiled at the sight.

She saw Discordant lying down next to Celestia's throne, hooves crossed and head up talking and telling jokes to Celestia while she laughed and commented back. It appeared she was trying to get closer to him but bumped into her throne forgetting it was there.

Fluttershy giggled at her's princess nervousness and failed attempt to get closer to her crush. 'She is about a thousand years out of practice' Fluttershy thought laughing a bit to herself. Fluttershy blushed thinking about how she wouldn't be much different in her actions for when Discord returned.

Fluttershy decided not to interrupt the two and started heading the other way. 'Since it's evening, princess Luna should be waking up about now, I think I'll go talk to her or Twilight if neither is busy.'

Fluttershy decided to check out with Twilight first. As usual, Twilight was in Canterlot's vast castle library.

Fluttershy trotted over to Twilight. "Hey Twilight!"

Twilight looked up from her books at Fluttershy, surprised to see her. "Oh! Hi Fluttershy." Twilight quickly went back to reading.

Fluttershy was a bit taken aback. No hug, no questions, nothing. That was quite odd since Twilight always gives her friends a hug after not seeing them for a while. But Fluttershy decided she must be looking at something important.

"Whatcha reading Twilight?" Fluttershy looked over the alicorn's shoulder at the book trying to read a little before Twilight could flip the page.

Twilight turned to Fluttershy, a large smile on her face and the aftermath of a crazed obsession lingered in her eyes. "You'll never guess what Discordant said!"

Fluttershy giggled knowing that Twilight had found a new source of information. "Tell me, what did he know that you don't know?" Fluttershy couldn't help but add a bit of moxie to her question which was a bit out of character.

"Well...I found out and proved that Discordant is not a prince, but instead is actually a creation of Starswirl the Bearded!." Twilight beamed.

Fluttershy looked shocked. "So he lied?!"

Twilight nodded, "Yes, but he had good reason, he needed a cover up because Starswirl likes to keep everything that he did a secret so Discordant was just following his master's wishes."

Fluttershy sighed in relief. She had feared that since he lied about that he may have lied about Discord possibly sharing her feelings. And that definitely would have killed her spirits.

Twilight continued barely holding back her happiness. "And he said he gonna tell me and teach me Starswirl's spells and research!" Twilight failed to suppress a fangirl scream.

Twilight quickly covered her mouth and flushed in embarrassment. "Sorry about that." She muttered. Fluttershy giggled at her scream, it made her happy to see that Twilight could still be fun and not completely soaked up in courtly matters and ruling the kingdom.

A few moments later princess Luna walked in. "What was that scream?"

Twilight flushed, "Um…" Fluttershy giggled and decided to cover for her. "I saw a mouse, sorry your majesty."

Luna smiled, "It's alright, I just want to make sure no one wakes up the night guard yet, they're still sleeping."

Luna was just about to leave the two alone again when they heard an explosion from the throne room.

"What the hell?" Luna scowled.

"I think Discordant and princess Celestia are in there right now." FLuttershy mumbled.

Luna's anger was visible in her scowl, "He better not be pulling any bullshit pranks right now, my night guards are sleeping."

"Might as well check up on them." Twilight stood up and teleported the three into the throne room to see Discordant standing defensively in front of Celestia and her blushing and scowling at the same time, somehow, at some being outside the broken ceiling.

Twilight, Luna and Fluttershy rushed over to see Chrysalis slowly float in.

"What are you doing here witch?!" Luna questioned. Chrysalis smirked "I've come to talk."

Twilight scowled at her readying a blast. "We don't believe you."

Chrysalis scowled, "If I wanted to attack I would have brought my army you dimwits!"

Discordant looked around and quickly shot a detection spell outside the hole Chrysalis came through. He waited a few seconds for it to return while the others waited, ready to strike.

The spell returned with reading a few seconds. Discordant told the others to back off. "There isn't another changeling for miles."

The princesses lowed their horns and princess Celestia stepped forward. "What do you want to talk about?"

Chrysalis smiled, "Oh...it's not much, just about a certain someone staying with you."

"And who might that be?" Luna questioned.

Chrysalis laughed mockingly "Discord, of course!" "What do you want with him!?" Celestia shouted.

Discordant softly hushed Celestia. Chrysalis stared at Discordant, "We'll there are certain things I must warn you about Discord, thing you didn't know about him."

Twilight walked a few steps closer. "Why should we believe a word you say, Discord has served Equestria well since his reformation and has been good to all of us, a bit annoying perhaps, but good."

Chrysalis smiled "We'll you don't have to believe a word I'm saying but I'm not talking about the present I'm talking about the past, long before Discord ever came to Equestria, I did know him before you afterall."

"And why should we believe this either?" Celestia asked.

Chrysalis smirked. "We'll not to brag or anything, but I'm the reason he first attacked Canterlot while you two sisters were ruling."

Everyone was shocked by the news, except Discordant. Luna let out a low growl, and Celestia and Twilight lit there horns ready to strike but Discordant nullified their magic.

"Let's hear her out, it's best we learn the whole story first before we jump to conclusions."

Chrysalis smiled, "Thank you Discordant, but you already know this all so it doesn't matter what you hear and don't hear."

Everypony looked at Discord mouths open, but he kept his glare on Chrysalis. Eventually the others turned back to her. "You're explaining this later." Twilight whispered to Discordant.

Discordant scowled at Chrysalis. "Continue."

"As I was saying. I did sent Discord to attack you all, we'll after breaking his heart."

The four ponies looked confused at Chrysalis. "You see when I met Discord, he almost killed me in a fight we had and -"

"Good for him…" Luna mumbled. Here comment did not go unheard. Twilight snickered a bit.

Chrysalis glared at her before continuing. "I led him on saying that we both we outcasts and nopony would accept us and we should stick together blah blah blah, all that matters is he bought it. Eventually he proposed to me after a few years."

Fluttershy stood mouth agape at what Chrysalis had said, horror filled her eyes. 'Discord loved Chrysalis, what did she do to him?!'

Chrysalis saw the look on Fluttershy's face and seemingly read her mind. "Yes, Fluttershy, I rejected him. I do admit I have regretted it at some points but it's spilled milk I could care less about it now, as long as he doesn't interfere with my plans."

A moment of shock passed Discordant's face, but he covered it up before anypony could notice.

Fluttershy let a tear drop down her face, 'How could she do that to Discord, she's the reason he was evil!' Fluttershy jump out in blind rage at Chrysalis but was grabbed out of the air by Discordant and held back.

"Control yourself Fluttershy!" Fluttershy looked up sadly at Discordant. "But she hurt Discord."

Discordant shook his head, "Just let her be for now, this could be a chance for us to have peace with the changelings."

Chrysalis laughed for a bit and looked at Discordant. "Your one to talk you knew what happened to Discord."

Discordant tensed up as he could feel the other mares looking at him. Celestia turned towards Discordant. "How did you know so much and never tell us?"

Discordant was about to respond with a quick lie but Chrysalis interrupted. "Don't even try to lie Discordant, I know you that well."

Discordant started to sweat, now the three princesses had turned towards him along with Fluttershy. "Discordant, you have a lot of explaining to do." Twilight narrowed her eyes.

Chrysalis's voice brought everypony's attention back to her. "We'll he's hiding a lot more than that from you. He has been on Equestria just as long as Discord has, he is actually friends with Discord."

Fluttershy looked up at Discordant in fascination, "You know Discord?" Discordant didn't look down at her or respond, he was too caught up in his own thoughts.

'How did she find out it was me?' Discordant growled in frustration at his own thoughts and the potential threat in front of him. 'I can't attack otherwise everypony will be skeptical of me, I just have to hope she doesn't know that I killed -"

Chrysalis voice interrupted his thoughts. "Discordant and Discord have had many fights too, most of them took place in the astral plane though. A fight between the power of minds."

Twilight furrowed her eyes in thought, 'Only the most powerful of being are able to have battles in the astral plane. Anyone who loses a battle in the astral plane is subject to possible insanity, so Discordant must have won the battles. I know Discord is powerful but if Discordant is not insane, than he must have beat Discord every time.'

Twilight looked over at the princesses who had the same thoughts as her and they all looked over at Discordant in wonder. "Just how powerful are you?" Twilight asked in wonder.

Chrysalis answered for her, but not in the way she expected. "He is too powerful for his own good and too stupid to use it for a good cause, such as killing you numbskulls. And to be honest, Discordant lost most to all of the astral plane battles, he only began to win recently."

"Than….how is he not insane like Discord if he lost most of them." Luna asked.

Chrysalis shook her head, 'How stupid are these ponies, they haven't even realized I've been implying Discord and Discordant are Discord's good and bad side, fighting for control. Let alone that I've been hinting they are one and the same.'

"I thought you would have figured this out by now Twilight, after all you're the smart one." Chrysalis stated dully.

Twilight furrowed her eyes in concentration. "It makes no sense though."

Chrysalis smirked. 'This should wrap things up.' "One last thing about your..."friend"...Discordant."

They all waited for what Chrysalis had to say, Discordant was glaring nervously at Chrysalis almost begging her not to say anything in a threat. Of course she ignored his looks.

"Discordant knows who killed your parents...Celestia and Luna." Chrysalis laughed.

Celestia took a step back from Discordant. "How could you know this and not tell us!" Celestia let a tear drop down her face.

Discordant remained emotionless. Still glaring at Chrysalis.

Twlight a bit shocked by this new found information decided to question it. "How do we know you're not just lying to turn us against each other?"

Chrysalis's horn sparked with a light and it projected an image, it showed both Celestia and Luna's parents in the preserved containers...dead."

Tears were welling up in both princesses eyes at the sight of their parents after so long. "How...do you have their bodies...where did you find them? Where are they?!" A flurry of questions erupted from an angry Luna.

"Is that enough proof for you Twilight?" Chrysalis smiled cruelly.

Twilight stood flabbergasted, she definitely did not predict this. Yet she kept up the questions. "How does the death of the princesses' parents have anything to do with Discordant knowing about everything that happened to Discord and their parents?"

Chrysalis face-hoofed. "Do I have to spell it out for you idiots?"

Discordant stood in shock he was still processing how Chrysalis found out about all this rather than trying to stop her from saying her next words.

Chrysalis looked at Discordant and back at the princesses. "Why don't you tell them….Dizzy."

Discordant flinched at the former love name of his changeling ex.

Fluttershy twisted her head in confusion. "Who's Dizzy?" Surprisingly enough she got her answer from Discordant before Chrysalis could open her mouth.

"I'm Dizzy."

The princesses looked at Discord in confusion. Twilight was a bit in thought but was still just as confused as the others.

Discordant looked down at the floor in shame. "That was Chrysalis's love name for me when we were dating…"

Celestia's jaw hit the ground, "When did you date Chrysalis!"

Before Discordant could answer, Luna decided to spill. "Discordant...is….Discord, I...I helped change him so he could fit in.."

Luna looked down in shame while the others stared at her in disbelief. "He convinced me after I saw how left out he was and how ponies were still afraid of him so I helped give him a different look. I just wanted to help him fit in."

Celestia looked back at Discord and then at Luna with a disappointed glare. "I understand your reasoning but you should have consulted with me first."

Chrysalis sat down watching Twilight work things over in her head waiting for her to figure it out while the other princesses argued about Luna's actions.

Twilight stomped her hoof on the ground in frustration. "This doesn't make any sense!" 'If Discord is Discordant, and they had astral plane battles for to see which side would dominate than Discord would be insane. So how is he so calm and normal as Discordant? If Discordant has been winning recently than that means that the good side is winning, I'm guessing because of Fluttershy reforming him. So if Discord is the bad side and he used to win than Discord did a lot of terrible things, such as when he attacked Equestria. But for Discordant to start taking over than Discord must have been progressively been getting less and less evil, so before he must have been absolutely diabolical.'

Twilight could feel the epiphany moment coming to her. 'If Discord and Discordant are the same person, and he knows who killed Celestia and Luna's parents than…..'

The realization hit Twilight full on, she stumbled back a bit as if the actually "thought" hit her. Tears started to run down her cheeks as the truth of the matter came clear. Chrysalis laughed seeing Twilight finally getting it.

"About time bookworm!" Chrysalis stood up, about time I leave. I think it's time for a war. Prepare for battle Equestria!" Chrysalis flew out the ceiling before Celestia or Luna could stop her.

"Luna we must get ready!" Luna and Celestia prepared to leave but Twilight's next words stopped their blood cold.

"W-What...d-did..y-you...say?", Celestia choked out.

Twilight swallowed the lump in her throat. "It was Discord….he killed your parents…"

All four mares turned to Discordant for some form of denial, But all he did was turn away from them, a tear slide down his cheek. "I'm….sorry."

 **How was that! It took a while to generate how to make this a good chapter, that was difficult! Anyway next chapters will have some Fluttercord sadness and etc. Please send reviews! PEACE OUT!**


	17. Three Sides

**I Am so so so so very sorry for that super long wait, I was really lazy from Feb to June and then i was super busy this summer, I was only home for 4 days and to pack, but that is no excuse, here it is. It's a bit short because I wrote it just now but I will continue the story to the best of my ability. Peace Out!**

Celestia fell to the ground in tears. All her once wavering confusion poured out her eyes. She now knew who killed her parents. The "Alicorn male" she thought she might marry, was Discord. worst of all, it was Discordant who she was falling in love with, that killed her parents. She was a wreck.

Twilight and Fluttershy instinctively ran over to confront the princess, trying to say comforting things and hug the crying sun princess.

Luna turned toward Discordant, tears flowing down her eyes, "I trusted you….I helped you fit in…"

Discordant remained with his back turned and head down. "I didn't mean it, I never wanted to kill…"

"THEN WHY DID YOU KILL THEM!?" Luna screamed at him. Discordant flinched at her voice. "I didn't remember that I killed them."

Luna found her sadness turning more and more into anger. "So now you're saying you didn't care about their deaths enough to even remember them!"

Discordant whipped around to face her. "No! My memories got wiped!" The sudden movement catching Luna off guard. "Your mother wiped my memories so I wouldn't remember I killed her, so that I might forget the terrible things I did and be good."

Luna was startled by the retort but remained stoic. "Well, whatever she did, it. didn't. Work. Luna spat.

Discordant turned around. "And why do you say that?" Luna narrowed her eyes and stopped her tears. "Because….no matter how you disguise yourself, with or without the help of others, you're still a...Monster."

Discordant stopped, and at that moment something clicked in his mind. The word "Monster", it did something to him, no pony knows what, not even Spirit of Chaos himself, but a light started to swirl around him, and he was enveloped in light for a few seconds.

Celestia looked up, eyes still filled with tears, Twilight and Fluttershy looked over from the crying friend, and Luna stood up straight in alarm.

The light went down and there was the smoking figure of Discord, no longer Discordant. Luna stood stunned, 'How come when I tried to change him back earlier this didn't work?'

But when the smoke started to clear, Luna took a step back in fright and the others looked in shock. Discord was smiling the most evil, demented smile they had ever seen, the look in his eyes was of pure evil and a wanting of nothing but blood, chaos and the pain and suffering of others. His soul, a bloody abyss of death, darkness and destruction. There was no mercy.

Discord, then started laughing, it was small and hard to notice at first but became louder and more wicked till it filled the halls and made everypony fold their ears down in attempt to block out the horrible laugh.

Then he stopped abruptly, and looked at the princesses along with Fluttershy, specifically Luna. "Okay Luna, you want a monster...well here I am. Discord smiled a crooked smile at her.

Fluttershy stood up, "What are you doing Discord, we're you're friends!" Discord looked at her for a second, and a bit of sanity could have been plucked from his features but was soon covered up by the opposite. "Correction, you "were" my friends. Or should I say "friend", as in one, because I could care less about the rest of you." Discord spat. "If you think what I did to your parents was bad, wait till you see what I have in store for you during this war.

Discordant lifted his paw, "With this I conclude, and bid you, adieu! Discord snapped his paw, and was gone, in a flash.

The Ponies stood there, trying to comprehend what just happened. Then Celestia burst into tears. Twilight broke out of her trance and ran over to comfort her mentor. Celestia choked back the sobs "I can't believe I was starting to fall in love with him. If only I knew that was Discord, I would never have caught feelings for him." Celestia turned and shot a teary glare at her sister. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Luna stood emotionless, staring back at her sister. "I wanted to do something nice for him, give him a chance to fit in. but it seems that it backfired."

Celestia starting to stand, nudging Twilight off of her back and she clomped over to the midnight blue alicorn. "Bucking hell, it backfired, wait to go Lu-lu."

Luna winced as the former nickname the Draconequus used to call her reached her ears.

Celestia loomed over her sister scowling, "Look what you did, now we have a war on our hands between the Spirit of Chaos, and the forever pregnant bitch of the north, Chrysalis."

Luna scowled back. "At least I wasn't look like a loose alicorn to creature who used to be our adopted brother."

Celestia took a step back in shock from her sister's words, then she narrowed her eyes and dropped her horn powering it up for an attack. Luna seeing her sister about to attacked mirrored the white alicorn's movements.

Before either alicorn could let off a shot Twilight jumped in between the two. "STOP!"

The two alicorns did not move, the stances held strong, but both powered down their horns.

Twilight looked back and forth between the two sisters, "Don't you see! He's trying to turn us against each other. If we don't unite, there is no way we could beat both Chrysalis and Discord."

Celestia stood up and walked over to her sister. "I'm sorry."

Luna looked up at the Celestial pony for a moment before wrapping her in a hug, "I forgive you."

Celestia and Luna embraced for a moment before they broke apart. The two sisters shared a wordless conversation before Celestia turned to Twilight. "Get Spike, I need him to send a message to the Crystal Empire right now." Twilight nodded and teleported.

Luna teleported straight to the barracks. The stallions and mares jumped up and saluted at her arrival. "Luna looked over at the Captain Black Rush. "I need you to get General Iron Hoof and tell him we are having an immediate mandatory war council, at this moment we are at war."

Luna turned next to a nearby Pegasus. "Fly to Cloudsdale and get General Hurricane Wing, we are at war. The rest of you line up and grab your equipment.

Luna was about to teleport away when Captain Black Rush's voice stopped her. "Um, if you don't mind me asking your highness, who are we at war with?"

Everypony in the room stopped to listen to the Princess's answer. Luna looked around uneasy if she should tell them the truth. 'They will find out anyway, might as well be truthful about it.' She thought.

"Chrysalis and the changeling army."

The ponies shifted uneasily, changelings were always tough to fight because you couldn't tell who was friend or foe. The ponies were about to head out on their assignments when Luna continued.

"That's not all. We're also facing Discord and whatever army he conjures up."

Several jaws hit the ground. Captain Black Rush was the first to speak, "A t-three...way-war." He stuttered. "How do even fight fight that, will we be receiving aid from the Crystal empire?"

Luna nodded, "We will try our best, we will most likely receive aid, we are contacting them now. Be ready, It's going to be a long war."

Luna walked out the door leaving everypony in shock, it wasn't until Captain Black Rush's' shouts brought everypony back to their senses and they scrambled to get ready.

Captain Black Rush ran out the door in search of General Iron Hoof. He stopped for a second looking at the sky. He offered a silent prayer and then dash off.

….

Discord floated in the air laughing. Below him legions of Discords decorated in mismatch armors and weapons with no organization what so ever milled around. Some were eating dirt, while others were bullying other Discords.

Discord smiled down at his army before calling them to attention in a booming voice. "Listen here, my fellow Discords."

All the Discords snapped to attention and looked at the Spirit of Chaos waiting for orders.

Discord looked over his army for a moment, reveling in his creation before speaking again.

"Comrades, we are at war, we are facing not one, but two enemies. The evil princesses of Day, Night and Love with their armies, and the Changeling abominations."

A collective "Booooo" arouse from the ranks of Discord. They were once again silent when Discord raised his talon.

"Your orders are to attack the Changeling Hive, the Crystal Empire, and Equestria by any means necessary."

A loud cheer erupted from the Discords.

Discord smiled. "I have elected ten Discords to be my General's, they will each have 10,000 Discords under them."

Discord turned to his generals who stood off to the side "If you lose all your Discords, return to me and I will make you more."

Discord then turned back to address the army. "You have no fear of dying, I will just resurrect you! SO do what you please, fight with your lives and you will be brought back to fight and have fun again!"

The Discords, shouted and walloped in cheers, smashing their weapons on their shields and armor.

Discord floated down towards his General, "One last thing." The General's listened attentively.

"Attack with no order what so ever, no plans, no strategy, lead entire forces to attack a weakly guarded farm, or a five discord squad to attack a heavily guarded Canterlot. I want you tactics so confusing there is no way the enemy could never predict it. You can use formations but only when attacking heavily guarded areas."

Discord handed each of them a Crystal. "If you run out of troops, tap this three times and shout, "Fuck Celestia" and you will be teleported back to me for more troops. The only rule is you cannot have a single troop left in order to use this, understand?"

The Generals nodded. Discord smiled maliciously. "Go forth and conquer!" Discord shouted addressing every Discord.

The General's flew to the front of their armies and took the lead, electing captains at random and marching in separate Direction, some in the direction away from Equestria and the changeling hive.

Discord smiled. "I can't wait to see how this plays out."

Discord floated back to the ground and summoned up a castle with walls and a throne. He teleported inside. Snapping his fingers several times he filled the castle with guards and the walls with defenses and archers, numbering a total of 5,000 guards and 3,000 archers, with 2,000 defensive mechanisms and traps.

Discord scowled and hopped into his throne. He pointed his talon at the sun and said "It's on Celestia."

 **I will try to not do that again and make you all wit so long, I hate it when people don't finish stories I like, so I will try not to do that to you. Peace Out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the long wait, thanks for the reminder to keep writing. Enjoy. I have added a new character and pairing because I needed something for the time during the war in which Discord and Fluttershy would not be able to talk a lot. Enjoy**

 _2 Months Later_

Four Princesses, three generals, and two captains all stood around a table littered with maps, numbers, censuses, and markers.

"We can't afford to send any more troops to Equestria, the Crystal Empire will be left too vulnerable!" Shining Armor slammed his hood down on the table jostling the markers on the maps. "We barely can handle the attacks ourselves."

Luna frowned. "Equestria has already recruited every able-bodied mare and stallion to fight in this war. We have already suffered 15,000 casualties, with other 6,000 dead and the rest injured. We need those troops!"

Captain Black Rush stood quietly by studying the map with the defensive position of Equestria as well as the former attacks from the opposing powers. Discords had rushed the city numbering 5,000 from the east. Another 4,000 came in skydiving while another 1,000 dug tunnels under the city straight to the castle. Despite the Discord's lacking no formations whatsoever, the three-pronged attacked threw the Equestrian soldiers into confusion resulting in heavy losses numbering almost 6,000 since the Discords fought to the last Discord.

Not only that but a squad of weaponless Discords was sent to the storage facilities in which they eat all the stored up food for the soldiers while the battle raged on. Following the first attack from the Discords, an attack came from the Changelings not long after.

The changelings numbered 10,000 and many disguised to look like our own soldiers making the battle long and tedious. The changelings had come close to taking the city when the second battalion of Discords number 6,000 arrived at the gates unleashing flurries of ice spikes and lightning bolts upon the city and all the units fighting in it.

The attack caused both changelings and ponies to momentarily unite and fight the Discords. The Discords were driven back with heavy casualties. Shortly after the fighting resumed between the changelings and the ponies.

The ponies were lucky that the Discord's had attacked because they could differentiate changelings and ponies. Oddly enough, they had targeted the changelings more than ponies resulting in Canterlot being able to drive back the changelings post the 3-way battle.

Captain Black Rush signed. The Changelings had not attacked since. Pegasus spies have reported seeing the Hive badly damaged and the badlands littered with the bodies of changelings and Discords alike.

Captain Black Rush turned to Twilight, "Have our spies had any luck finding Discord's fortress?"

Twilight shook her head. "It keeps changing location, as soon as we pinpoint it, it moves again."

Captain Black Rush nodded, turning over to General Iron Hoof. "Do you think we can convince the Princess to see if we can launch a counter-offensive against the next approaching army of Discords?"

The General's stoic expression did not change as he diverted his attention away from the angered lunar princess and crystal empire prince.

"I do believe so, though I doubt it will help us, the Discords are unpredictable, we don't even know if they are approaching Canterlot to attack."

Captain Black Rush frowned remembering the last attack. 4,000 Discord arrived and all surrendered on the spot, filling up all the cities prisons.

"Excuse me, your highness."

Luna turned towards Captain Black Rush. "Yes, captain?"

"It has come to my attention that an army of Discords is approaching Canterlot. I believe we should lead a force out and attack them first. I have a nagging feeling that that would be the appropriate maneuver."

Luna scowled and looked and Celestia and General Iron hoof. "Our city is already low on defenses. Our troops are spread too thinly around the countryside. I don't think we could afford to leave Canterlot so defenseless."

Celestia turned towards General Iron Hoof, her expression hardened by the war. "What do you think our best course of action should be?"

General Iron Hoof answered without missing a beat. "Captain Black Rush has shown to be a capable warrior and his intuition on Discord's lack of attack patterns and strategy has saved Canterlot once before during this war."

The princesses, as well as the General's, nodded, remembering how when the Discords tunneled underground, Captain Black Rush was the first to lead a group of soldiers away from the main battle to the inner city in order to intercept the sneak attack.

"We could always use the Elements of Harmony." Twilight's voiced opinion interrupted their thoughts. "It seems to be effective against Discord's armies."

Celestia shook her head. "Using the Elements too much will exhaust both the power of the elements and the users. We need both in top condition if we are going to be able to get a proper shot on Discord if the opportunity arises."

"What I don't understand is why we can't propose an alliance with the changelings."

Everypony turned to Captain Black Rush in disbelief.

"Why in Celestia's name would we do that!" Commander Hurricane nearly shouted.

The Captain looked the Commander in the eyes before continuing. Despite the strife, we have with them and the hatred the resides between ponies and changelings, do not undermine how effective it was when we teamed up against the army of Discords that attacked Canterlot while the changelings attempted to take over."

"Not only that but the changelings have stopped attacking us, most likely in fear of not having troops to fend off the Discords should they attack the Hive while they are preoccupied with us."

General Iron Hoof nodded. "He has a point Commander. As much as I despise this idea, I want what is best for Equestria and right now, we are not winning this war."

Celestia and Luna looked at each other briefly. I wordless conversation ensued between the two for a minute before Celestia spoke. "We will have to consider this more, but at the moment we are not left with any other options."

Luna nodded. "Captain Black Rush, go prepare your troops for battle, we need to strike before the Discords do. War council dismissed."

The Princesses began to exit the room as well as the generals. Just as Twilight began to close the door behind she looked back and realized that Captain Black Rush had not moved.

Carefully closing the door behind her the newly made princess made her way over to the Captain. "What's the matter, Captain?"

The Captain looked up at his superior before looking down again at the maps littering the table before them.

"I have 6,000 soldiers under me to lead to this battle. Most have barely finished basic training and have no battle experience. We are up against an army that we have no idea what it will do or how it will attack. I believe half the troops that walk into this battle will not go home to their families."

The captain turned to face Twilight. "How can I knowingly lead these ponies to their deaths with a clear consciousness and my sanity intact?"

Twilight sadly looked at the Captain. "While I have no battle experience myself, I have heard you are a capable warrior and would never just throw out the lives our you fellow soldiers. If you are fighting to protect others than you can live on another day knowing you did the right thing."

Captain Black Rush took in Twilight's words before saluting to her and walking out the door.

Twilight stepped to the side allowing the heavily armored earth pony to pass by. "Good Luck."

…..

Discord sat on his throne thinking. Which was rare considering his nature to act on a whim. His armies had forced both Equestria to spread it forces thin and Chrysalis to revert to a defensive position.

He looked around at the trophies he had adorning his wall. The heads of the Princesses parents, as well as a few ranking officers of both ponies and changelings.

Suddenly the door burst open and a battered Discord stumbled through the door clutching its arm in pain. "My armies are expended."

Discord smiled at the sight of one of his generals. "How was the battle?"

The injured Discord smirked. "We attacked the Changeling Hive. Queen Chrysalis's throne hindered our magic but we were able to disguise ourselves long enough to surround the hive and attack it at close range so that they would not have the advantage of long-range magic either."

Discord smiled, "Continue."

We fought to the last Discord, my guess is that we slaughtered about 2,700 of them you majesty. I also believe we injured half as many."

Discord laughed suddenly startling the general. "This is just perfect, by surrounding the changelings on our attacks and keeping all of Equestria on high alert, the changelings have no pony to feed off of, weakening them over time."

Discord looked down at his general. He snapped a talon behind his back and the general was healed. "I have prepared you another army waiting for you outside. I want you to attack Ponyville with all your troops, but don't kill anypony."

"Whyyy not?! The general whined before stomping its goat leg a few times.

"Because I don't want everypony dead to see me take over, just maim every capable pony that could possibly be recruited for fighting."

"Yes, sir!" The general turned around and sashayed towards the door only to be stopped by Discord once again.

"One note before you leave."

The general stopped and faced Discord once again.

"Stay clear of the small cottage near the Evergreen forest. Do not harm anypony or animal inside or near it."

"Absolutely, most kind and gracious Discord!"

"You are dismissed, Slayer of Ponies."

The General smiled before snapping its paw and disappearing.

Discord slouched back on his throne. 'I need the elements to be used and depleted in strength before I can go close to Equestria, I can't risk getting hit by them.'

'Attacking Ponyville is the only sure way to make sure they are used. Especially with a force as large as 10,000. They will not have enough guards or soldiers to protect it.'

"I only need a two-hour window in order for my plan to work" Discord mumbled to himself. 'It worked a few times, so I know it will work again.'

…

Captain Black Rush stood before 6,000 heavily armored ponies. Some battle-worn and tired, while others shaking with fear. Surveying his forces Black Rush called them to attention.

"Fellow Soldiers. Today we are marching out into the field of battle to confront the armies of Discord before they can reach Canterlot."

Several ponies began murmuring amongst one another before Captain Black Rush's voice called them once again to attention. "I believe that if the Discords reach the city, we will not be able to hold them, so I have asked the Princesses to allow us to confront the prior to that."

"I know there are some of you who are scared and I will not say words to comfort that fear, most of us are going to die out there today."

Several shouts of anger erupted from the soldiers. A few tried to run but were held back by their fellow soldiers.

"If you run now, you are forsaking your country, family and the lives of those you care about. As soldiers we fight for what is right, and can not run in terror from battle, least you discourage your comrades."

Captain Black Rush stopped. Before continuing. "We are about 2 miles from the enemies location. When we reach them I want the first and third Unicorn divisions up front, the others in the back. Pegasi divisions one to three are to carry unicorn division four in the sky. Earth pony division five and six will be in the back facing the city, the rest resume a turtle formation around the rest of the army. Armored Pegasi divisions four to six in front of earth ponies. Use your armored wings as shields."

Division leaders nodded and several ponies saluted. Captain Black Rush saluted back. "Follow me."

Captain Black Rush lead the way as the ponies formed their divisions and began their trek towards the battle.

The army arrived at the enemy's location. Captain Black Rush called a halt. He signaled for a scout to see the Discord numbers. While he waited he had the soldiers form up into the divisions he stated earlier. "Prepare for Battle!"

As soon as preparations finished the scout arrived back. "What news from the enemy position?"

The scout began to rattle off numbers. "The Discords outnumber us almost 4-1. They have about 16,000 units split into several groups of varying sizes. I believe that 6,000 are magic users while the rest are melee units."

"Fuck!" Captain Black Rush stamped his hoof on the ground and spat. "I didn't think there would be this many. Tell the soldiers to prepare for battle, we attack now before they are ready for us."

"Yes, sir!" The scout flew off to inform the Pegasi divisions of the news.

"Battle Formations, unicorns prepare to fire the first volley on my signal!"

The tension was strong among the soldiers as they looked across the barren field at the meandering army of Discords who were seemingly unprepared for the oncoming attack.

"Fire!" The Unicorns on the ground let loose a barrage of charged up Ice spikes that sailed over the ponies and into the unprepared army of Discords. Screams of pain and growls could be heard from the enemy.

Captain Black Rush turned towards the sky addressing the unicorns being carried into the air. "Strike down any Discord giving orders, I want them thrown into confusion!"

The unicorns suspended in the air began fire lightning (being the fastest magic) at any Discord giving orders. Several Pegasi flew above the Discord army and began stomping on clouds causing lightning to strike at everything under them.

"Fire at will!" The Captain's order resonating through the armed ponies. Spells of fire bolts, lightning and ice spikes began to descend into the ranks of Discords.

Captain Black Rush turned to the ponies behind him. Both Earth ponies and armored Pegasi. "Now is the time to fight. Charge!"

With a cry of valor, the divisions of Earth ponies and armored Pegasi charged behind Captain Black Rush across the barren fields towards the confused Discords.

The two armies clashed. Ponies driving back Discords and brutally slaughtering any of them in the way. The Discords finally realizing their situation began to fight back.

Captain Black Rush pulled his Greatsword off his back and swung it in a wide arch in front of him knocking several Discords back and slicing two in half.

With a battle cry, he leaped off the ground and slammed his blade down in front of him causing a small shockwave knocking everything in a 5-foot radius off its feet.

The unicorns who had been firing volleys began to charge into the battle wielding magical weapons and the Pegasi in the air swooped down to attack the flank.

The Earth pony phalanx formation impaled line after line of Discords while the armored pegasus wings protected them from hard allowing them to be mobile in their strikes not held back by the weight of armor.

As Captain Black Rush slashed through several Discords his eyes met one Discord who seemed different from the others. For one, he could feel the power radiating off of it, also some of the Discords had formed a protective circle around it. It began barking out orders.

As the Discords began to become more aware of the battle the course of the battle began to shift. Discords used their size advantage crush ponies with their attack. Not only that but their fighting began to become more vicious.

Captain Black Rush soon found himself surrounded by the screams of his fellow soldiers.

Turning toward the well-guarded Discord, Captain Black Rush charged, knocking Discords left and right without even using his weapon. As he charged he began to build up speed and power began to radiate off him harming any Discord around him.

With a battle cry, he smashed into the circle of Discords protecting their leader, the blast knocking all of them back except the one in the middle.

The Discord smiled evilly at the Captain before forming a large Warhammer in its grasp. Captain Black Rush attacked swiftly with his greatsword, clashing blades with the Discord. The Discord lifted its paw and let forth a blast of light knocking back the Captain and slightly blinding him. The Captain barely recovered his vision in time to block the would have been fatal wound the Discord would have dealt him.

Captain Black Rush ran towards the Discord before sliding under him and beheading an approaching Discord while dodging a swing from the Warhammer. The Discord lifted its paw, power gleaming from it ready to blast the Captain.

Suddenly, the Captain moved with blinding speed so fast it looked as if he teleported and slashed the Discord on the chest knocking him backward as blood sprayed from its chest.

It looked up at the Captain with eyes that could kill before bringing up both upper body appendages glowing with power. It let loose two blasts that hit the Captain dead on.

As the smoke cleared the Discord looked at the Captain astonished. The Captain looked down in disbelief to see his armor disintegrated but his skin barely more than singed.

The Captain decided to worry about that later. He lifted his Greatsword and slew the Discord before it could snap its claws to teleport, taking advantage of its momentary state of shock.

As he pulled his blade from the Discords head Captain Black Rush looked up at the battlefield.

The ground was littered with the bodies of Discord, several ponies lay dead also. A few Discord could be seen fleeing the battle with Unicorns firing spells at the fleeing Discords.

"Regroup everypony, this battle has been won!"

Cheering could be heard as Captain Black Rush made the announcement.

The Captain solemnly walked over to his lieutenant. "Find out the number of casualties and round up all the divisions for a return to the city."

"Yes, sir." The lieutenant turned to carry out the order before stopping and turning around again.

"Sir, how is your armor completely disintegrated but you remain unharmed?"

Captain Black Rush looked down at himself again having forgotten his injury. "I...I honestly don't know. I will have to ask one of the princesses when we return."

The lieutenant saluted before leaving to carry out his orders.

Captain Black Rush looked over the battlefield, then back at Canterlot. "The Princesses send so many of us to battle...but when have they taken up arms and experienced _Total War_."

…

Captain Black Rush walked into the war council room, seeing everypony who was in the last council also there.

Luna was the first to address him. "What was the outcome of the battle Captain?"

Everypony nervously waited for the Captain to respond.

Captain Black Rush looked around at the others before answering. "We won!"

Several signs of relief could be heard throughout the room, but Captain Black Rush's voice drowned them out.

"We faced up against an army of 16,000 Discords, 6,000 we believed to be magic users."

A gasp was heard from Princess Cadance. "But you only brought 6,000 soldiers into the fields with you!"

General Iron Hoof smiled. "I told everypony that Captain Black Rush was a capable leader."

"Permission to speak freely sir?"

General Iron Hoof smiled at Captain Black Rush, "Permission Granted."

Captain Black Rush took a deep breath.

"It may have been a victory out there but I have yet to let you know of the casualties."

The air instantly became tense.

"The Discords lost a total of 14,750 soldiers. The rest escaped. On the contrary, on the 6,000 soldiers I led into to that battle with me, 3,500 died on the battlefield. Another 650 died on the way back to the city form their injuries and 250 are in critical condition at this moment, not including the other injured that will recover. In total, only 1,250 soldiers were able to walk away from that battle."

Several gasps were heard from the Princesses, Commander Hurricane was speechless and General Iron Hoof's expression was filled with shock.

Captain Black Rush scowled in anger. "While you Generals and Princesses sit up here and debate battle strategies and the lives of troops like chess pieces I lead them out into the battle and see them slaughtered in front of me! Many because of my orders!. None of you have the slightest idea how it feels to give an order on the field knowing that a stallion will not return home to his family because of it... To wake up in the morning knowing that somepony is going to die because you give them a one-word order! And that's if I even get to sleep at night because I am haunted by every single one of the decisions I made knowing that if I hadn't done it, that pony would still be alive!"

Captain Black Rush abruptly stopped, his anger slowly dissipating as he sensed the sadness, regret, and pity radiating off of the ponies around him. "I apologize princesses for my outburst, I was out of line." Captain Black Rush quickly ran out the room before anypony could stop him. As he ran out the door all he could think was, 'How could I feel their emotions?'

The room remained silent. Everypony staring at each other in slight confusion mixed with Pity for their beloved Captain. General Iron Hoof was the first to speak.

"I think Captain Black Rush deserves a leave of absence."

"Agreed." Commander Hurricane nodded.

"But...what if there is another attack, none of the other ranking officers are even close to as skilled or tactical as he is in the field, we could lose the lives are several thousand more ponies without him leading them!"

General Iron Hoof glared at Shining Armor. "Why don't you lead them then, you seem like a capable captain to me, being former captain of the Royal Guard."

Shining Armor stiffened for a moment as the eyes around the room rested on him.

"I'm just worried for the sake of ponies lives in the field."

His wife nuzzled him affectionately, "We know, but don't be so quick to send others out before yourself. As leaders, we are supposed to protect and lead our subjects, not the other way around.

Shining Armor calmed down, "So then what should we do if we have another attack while Captain Black Rush is on leave."

"We will train other officers and only call him in if absolutely necessary for the time being."

Several heads nodded in agreement.

"I'll help him with his dreams and sleeping at night, it seems this war has begun to pull me away from my duties in the night. Luna added a bit sheepishly.

"That would be very helpful Luna." Celestia smiled at her sister before turning to Twilight. "Why don't you go check up on Captain Black Rush, he seemed a bit distressed when he left.

Twilight was about to protest, but nodded and left the room in search of the Captain.

….

Captain Black Rush sat in his barracks room deep in thought. Several censuses lay around his desk as he counted troops and how to most effectively place them.

"I will need to recruit another 1,500 Pegasi from Las Pegasus and a few hundred Earth ponies from Ponyville."

As Captain Black Rush counted troops and made recruiting forms for the princesses to sign, he barely registered the knock he heard at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Twilight stepped in.

Captain Black Rush stood up from his chair but resisted the urge to bow remembering that Twilight was still not used to it and asked ponies not to bow to her.

"What is the occasion princess."

"Just call me Twilight, Captain."

"Very well then, would you like a seat?" The Captain gestured a hoof towards his empty chair.

"No thank you, I came to ask how you were holding up."

The Captain was slightly taken back by the order of business. "...Sorry, I was not expected this." The Captain managed after considerable stutters.

Twilight laughed at seeing the usually stern Captain break his seriousness. "No worries."

"I guess I'm alright." The Captain managed a weak half-hearted smile that only further reinforced the importance of General Iron Hoof request of his short leave of absence.

Twilight saw right through it. "I just want you to know that we're sorry for putting you through all of this."

Captain Black Rush absently waved a hoof at her as if to brush away her apology. "It doesn't matter, it's my duty as a soldier."

"I know, but I didn't realize just how horrible it actually was...to be in a situation where you have to actually take the life of another living being, whether it be a summoned creation or a changeling. I've only just used the Elements of Harmony and fixed problems like that. Twilight stared at the ground sadly.

Captain Black Rush walked over to her, lifting up her chin to look him in the eyes. "Yet you saved Equestria more times than any soldier, officer or general ever has and you should be damned proud of that."

The Captain's sincere confession eased Twilight a bit and lifted her spirits. She slightly blushed at the compliment. "Yeah...it was really nothing...well compared to what your doing…"

The Captain smiled, finding her the flustered look on the princess's face amusing and sort of cute.

"Oh! I just remembered! General Iron Hoof and the princesses have agreed to give you a leave of absence for the moment. You deserve it, after winning that battle outnumbered 3 to 1."

"Oh...thanks. Captain Black Rush smiled. "Well, if that's the case, the first thing I wanna do is go get some real food instead of eating these soldiers rations I've been momentarily condemned too. Wanna come with me?"

Twilight laughed. "They can't be that bad! And sure, I'll go with you."

Captain Black Rush walked over and held the door open for Twilight before walking, slowly closing it behind him.

"So, where do you wanna go?"

….

Fluttershy stood over a bucket cleaning dishes when the clock struck two o'clock in the afternoon. Fluttershy looked over at her calendar to see if she had anything planned.

It was Tuesday.


End file.
